A girl?
by Squid-Holes
Summary: A new girl at camp greenlake? I added chapters 30-37. Short chapters so dun be surprised!
1. Chapter1

A girl? ch.1 Sakura stepped off of the bus with a backpack swung over her shoulder and an officer by her side. "Welcome to hell," said the officer. "Yeah right! I had to sit with you on a bus for 8 freaking hours! Now that's hell!" blurted Sakura. "Come on girl!" Was the last thing the officer said to her before he left her with some old dude who looked like he had just quit smoking. "Well hello you little delinquent! My name is Mr. Sir, Anyway do you know why you are at an all BOYS camp?" he asked with an evil look in his eyes. "Because the judge who sent me here was blind?" she asked with an attitude. "Very funny and no! You are here because a girl's camp could not have handled your little attitude! Now follow me. Here put this on now!" "Fine whatever" she said while getting on the tacky piece of clothing. "Fine! Now you will be expected to dig a hole that is 5 feet wide and 5 feet deep every day to help you build some character around here and if I were you I would make friends fast because you are going to be here a long time! Now follow me to your tent. You will be bunking with 7 boys and will de in tent D. "Hello there" said a younger guy with reddish hair as he came walking up to me. "I will be your camp counseler and my name is Mr.Pendencekey! So you are Sakura..well I just want you to know that even after all of the bad things you have done I forgive you and I am your friend" She nodded unsure of what to say. "Okay then Come on I will show you to your tent. Here we are" said the counselor in a sly voice. Sakura's pov: When we walked into the tent I was surprised to see 7 older boys all lying down on two-foot-high cots. They looked as if they had never seen a girl when I walked in. And as soon as they noticed me they all sat up. The Pendencekey guy was like "Okay boys this is your new roommate meet Sakura." They all just stared until a black boy with glasses said, "But mom you never said nothing about the new one bein a girl!" his reply was, "oh well you guys make her feel at home. Have fun!" and he left! I couldn't believe he just left me there with 7 complete strangers sure some of the boys were cute and one was hot but....my god! I hate this place already! 


	2. chapter2

Ch2 still Sakuras pov I didn't know wat I was supposed to do so I just walked over to the empty cot and sat down. I could see out of the corner of my eye that someone was coming up to me. It was the kid with glasses again. "Hey, I'm X-Ray, thats Squid, Armpit, ZigZag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero." All I could say was a mere "Wats up?" Then the one they called ZigZag came up to me with a smile on his face and said "So how did ya get here? Did ya kill anybody?" I could see the Squid one laughing at the paranoyed kids question"No!" I said with a grin on my face. "I got into some fights and finally picked one with the wrong person, a cop and so I got arrested. Anyway could one of ya show around this place?" It took them a while to decide or it took X-Ray a while to decide. I could already tell that although he wasn't the biggest or toughest he WAS the was the leader of the bunch. When he agreed everyone from D-Tent showed me the ropes then Squid said "SO do you want to see the wreck room ar the Library?" Stupidly I answered "The Library." Which turned out to be a bunch of dirty shovels. All of the boys but Zero laughed at Squid's joke. Zero still hadn't said a word to me. I was annoyed at them from the joke but I got over it fast because I didn't want to be on anyones bad side on my first day. "A'right heres the wreck room" said ZigZag as we all walked through the door. I understand why they call it the Wreck room now! it really was a WRECK! Things were broken and the pool table was really screwed up! It had lumps in it that came from.....only god knows where. I had only been in there three minutes and noticed that I was already getting looks from almost every guy in there. I had been walkin behind the rest of D-Tent but I started to get nervous so I walked a little faster cachin up to them and Magnet noticed "Wats wrong with you" he asked with a strong spanish accent. "Ummm..... well I'm gettin kinda nervous I mean almost every guy in here is starin at me." Huh, I guess your'e right' said squid with an annoyed tone "But they'll get over it." And with that the D-Tent boys went over and started a game of pool leavin me alone. About a minute after they left a rther large blond boy walked over to me with a fake smile on and said "Hey girlie want to come make friends?" "Back off Jackass" was my reply. but I regretted it before I even finished saying it cause I could tell that I had pissed the blonde off. He just wouldn't stop though "Come on let's have some fun" was his next line. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and I couldn't help what I did next, It was a force of habit, So I slapped him in his face hard! Leaving 3 deep scratch marks across his face. D-Tent had seen this and started to come over when the blonde boy hit me right back! I guess I deserved it but Damn it hurt like Hell! The next thing I knew Squid was on top of blondie beating the hell out of him. It took X-Ray about 5 minutes to get Squid off of him. After that we all left the wreck room silently. When we got back into the tent i felt awful. It was my fault Squid got into a fight. I sat on my cot and Squid came up to me and said "Ya'okay?" I nodded and then I said :Hey guys sorry I caused so much trouble and thanx Squid for defending me." They all smiled at me and Squid sat down next to me on my cot and said "No problem". X-Ray said "Don't be sorry. You actually stood up to Lump! Great Job Cat!" "Uhhh thanx but yo who's Cat?" Squid picked up one of my hands and said "Who do you think? I mean look at this! Ya got nails like a cat and an attitude like one too! I think the name fit's you fine!" I smiled at him and he smiled back! Then X-Ray looked at the others and said "So wat do ya think you guys should we call her Cat?" They all nodded and one of them even said "Beats Caveman." "Well better get to sleep Cat" said Squid as he got onto his cot which was right next to mine, "Tomorrow you dig your first hole. First is always the hardest. " "Great" I said sarcastically 


	3. chapter3

Ch 3 Squids p.o.v As I layed down on my cot I realized that the new girl was not only hot but cool. She had short brown hair with 2 dark blue streaks, dark green eyes, light skin, and underneath her uniform she wore a short top. Because of the top you could see that on her back she had a tattoo of a chinese or japanese symbol. She was nice too! God you don't come across a girl like that every day but, how could she have gotton sent here for fighting when she has such a well........ kind personality? Well whatver. I have to admit i really like her but I wonder what she thinks about me? The other guys better not try nuthin! I'll talk to them tomorrow and see how Cat does with her very first hole. (The next day and still Squids point of view) "Wake Up you little brats!" thats wat I had ta wake up to every god damned day! Mr.Sir would wake us up with his scrungey voice! God! youd think by know this fuckin camp would have a bell or sumpthin but Noooooo! Mr.Sir does the job just fine! Ugh! Anyways I looked across from my cot for Cat and she had slept through the racket! She must be a deep sleeper I said to myself as I walked over to wake her up. I shook her a little and she opened har eyes so I said "gotta wake up, time to dig." "Already?" "Yeah ya better get used to it cause dis is how it is every day." "Oh! Fine" she said walking out of the tent. I just followed her until she stopped and looked at me then said "Where do we go?" "To the library and thats were Mr.Sir will bring us to our diggin area." "Okay then could you lead the way" she asked. "No problem." When we got there everyone was getting shovels already so I ran and Cat followed. I had already warned her about X-Rays shovel so that she wouldn't make Cavemans mistake. Good thing too cause she looked clueless on which to take. "All right U girl Scouts" shouted The Sir "This is where you will be digging today so if I were you i would get started.....NOW!" Once Mr.Sir had walked away all of D-Tent had heard Cat's reply to mr.Sirs attitude. "Dumbassed Grump" she said loud enough for only D-Tent to hear. We all started laughing at the remark, even Zero who almost never showed ar said anything to anyone. Well he talks to Caveman but no one else. I watched Cat start her hole. She was struggling so I walked over and showed her the way to dig. I put my arms around hers and showed her what to do and told her to bend her knees for support. Then after her quick responce of "thanx for the tip Squid" I started walking away and noticed the other guys from D-Tent looking at me as if they had just witnessed a miracle. "What" I asked annoyed then X-Ray said with a smile "oh we'll tell ya later man. 


	4. chapter4

Ch4 Cats pov God I hate this! I mean digging holes to build character? Who in their right mind would ever come up with that idea? Well whoever did must be crazy! Anyway I was about 1/3 done with my holes when the so called water truck pulled up. Suddenly X-Ray yelled "Water's here! Get in Line!" I hopped out og my hole with no problem and just followed zigzag to the line since he was closest. I got there and saw X-Ray cut everyone and get in front so I knew sumthin was up. So I walked up to Caveman who seemed to be the most layed back of the group and asked "Hey is there an order we need to go in or sumthin?" "Yeah you get behind Zero cause your new and your place in line will move the longer you stay." "Oh thanx" "Yup." So with that I made my way to the back of the line and watched Mr.Sir slowly fill the canteens and mumble what sounded like cuss words under his breath. When he came to me he asked "So hows diggin" I replied "How do you think?" and walked off with my canteen. About two hours later the truck came again with lunch but I wasn't hungry so when the truck left I went up to the others and told them "Hey I'm not hungry so you guys can just split this up okay?" "Yeah sure" was X-Ray's reply but Squid cut in and said "But you didn't eat at breakfast either so you need to eat sumthin." "No Squid, I'm fine thanx anyways" then I walked off and continued diggin my hole. I started to think about stuff too! Ya know my past. I had grown up with my brother cause my dad left us when I was 4 and my brother John was 7. He had been fed up with working and having a family so one day he left and my mother found out a year later that my dad got killed in a car accident. I wasn't upset though cause i didn't know him but my mom was she flipped. For the next two years she took drugs and was constantly sick or so she said. So my brother took care of us until my mother killed herself. I was only 7 and John was only 10 so we went to my aunts for a while and then I stated getting into fights three yars later she kicked us out cause John was old enough to take care of me and he did so even thogh he and I had our attitudes growing up around drugs and being alone but that was okay. Then I got sent here cause I started arguing with a cop and he wouldn't leave me alone and the fight started so I eventually got sent here. I don't like this place but it's better than jail. By the time I was done thinking about my life I was done with my hole! I was sore but I didn't want to really show it cause I didn't want anyone to know me as a weak person. I made an effort to get out of my hole but I couldn't I was too short thats when I realized Squid and Zig-Zag had waited up for me. They came over and Zig said "Ya need help?" "Yeah would ya mind?" "Nah here" said Squid as he gave me his hand. I grabbed it and climbed out. "So isn't digging fun" asked Zig Zag sarcasticly as we walked back to camp. "No way!" I couldn't help but laugh though. I had just made it through my first day at Camp Greenlake! I just went back to the tent and the others went to the wreck room. No ones pov "So wat were you guys talkin about before ya know you were all starin at me?" asked Squid. "Well Squidly" said X-Ray "We just wanted to know........Ya like the new gal don't ya?" "So wat if I do?" barked Squid. "I'm just wonderin it's nuthin personal." said X-Ray. "Yeah well watever I'm gonna go talk to her, she's in the tent. C ya!" said Squid running out the door. Wonder how she's doin he asked himself when he came to the tent. 


	5. chapter5

I walked in and Saw Cat lying on the bed with her face burried in one of the old pillows. Why am I so concerned with her now I know I like her but...........................................why her gosh I have never erer felt like this before! And I have never cared so much before about anyone not even my mother! So not knowing wat I should do I walked over to her and sat down next to where her side was. God shes got anice attitude and shes hot! I thought to myself then without thinking too much I said 'Ya'Okay" She jumped a little and looked at me as if I were about to murder her or something then with a smile said "God Squid! You almost gave me a fricking heart attack!" I couldn't help but laugh. I mean normally If I had scared anyone else they would have hated me but she just smiled at me. Come to think of it I have almost always been hated by everyone. My mom hates me as well as my teachers, the kids at school, and the neibors had never liked me much either. I got along with everyone from D-Tent though. I had been lost in my own thoughts when Cat interrupted saying "I should be asking you if your alright" "What why would you ask me that?" "Well you look like your not feeling too well or somethings bothering you." she said then unexpectidly put her hand on my forehead and said "You feel warm so you should rest" I had to smile and I nodded too. With that she got up and layed me back and then sat down next to me. I said "Ummmm..... thanx" "No biggie" she said "Ya know you may have an attitude but U are really nice too. Gosh I have only been here two days and you have taught me how to dig, Fuaght Lump for me, and helped me get out of my hole when I couldn't. Now i don't know what you think but I consider you my best friend at Greenlake." "Cool" i said. We talked for an hour then D_tent walked on in and ruined the moment. When they walked in she went over to the cot next to me layed down and passed a quick smile my way then we all tried to sleep. It only took half an hour and everyone had fallen asleep but me. I wondered how Cat would do tomorrow cause we have ameeting wth mom and he may make her tell stuff she doesn't wanna plus the second hole is always the hardest. 


	6. chapter6

Cat's pov I woke up to yelling. Mr.Sir of course! I can't stand him! he is mean the pendencekey guy is alot better then him well from wat I know.... well anyways we all headed to grab those damned shovels. I wonder wat would happen if we burned the shovels. Then we couldn't dig for a day or two but Mr.Sir would kill us. Literally! "How are ya feelin Squid" I asked as I walked out to get my shovel. "Better, why"he asked. "Well I was worried that you were sick. Glad that your okay." Later on we were all in the tent and the others had known that they could talk to me know so they started asking a bunch of questions. Zig Zag, X-Ray, and Squid were the three I knew best cause they kinda showed me around and Caveman talked to man a couple of times too so I really didn't know Armpit, Magnet and Zero. So they were the ones to ask the questions. Some of the questions were a little wierd though like this one. "Do you have any pets at home?" was wat Magnet asked so I answered "Yeah I have three cats and a dog. Why?" "Cause I love animals especially dogs!" "oh yeah they're cool." Then he asked "wat are their names?" eagerly. "The cats names are Saphire, Lilly, and Ruka. The dogs name is Missy." He smiled at me like he was a kid in a candy shop. Why would he ask me about my pets? I looked at Squid who had been staring at me the whole time and gave him a look of complete confusion. He shrugged with a smirk on his face. Then Mr.Pendencekey walked in and said "Okay boys and girl lets get in a circle and share our feelings!" I laughed as well as Squid and X-Ray as we formed a circle. This was gonna be a fun night! 


	7. chapter7

Sakuras pov "Now that we are in a circle I think maybe we should talk about ourselves like get to know each other better" said Pendencekey. "But mom, we already know each other well" said Armpit. "You all know each other well but Sakura here doesn't know about you guys at all do ya Sakura?" asked Pendencekey. "Well actually I know Squid well, and Zig Zag and I talk alot. X-ray too. Actually I just don't know Armpit Magnet or Zero real well thats all." I replied half proud of myself cause I made pendenckey look a little like an idiot. Which I had planned all along! "So why don't you 3 tell Sakura how you got here then?" asked Pendencekey. "Cause I don't want to" said Armpit. "Yeah if you guys don't want to tell me I'm fine with that." I said. "That is not the way this works though so tell her Theodore!" "Fine. I got sent here for beatin some kids up so bad that I sent them to the hospital!" he said angrily. "Ya know Mr.Pendencekey I don't think it's very fair to make anyone say they dun wanna." I said. "Well thats too bad Sakura and if I were you I would keep my mouth shut cause after Jose tells you why he is here it's your turn and you are not backing out!" he said dramatically. "I got here caus I stole stuff from places like Wal*Mart and Target then I got caught when I stole A puppy and my pocket started to bark." he said nicely. I had always known that none of the kids in D-Tent were mean but Magnet seemed nice! That was something I didn't know! Guess ya do learn sumptin new everyday. "Okay know Sakura, how did you get here: asked Pendencekey. "I already told them that I faught too much and was arrested when I started one with a cop." i said calmly. "Oh well wat about your family what are your parents like?" he asked. He had struck my weakness I had never liked to tell anyone about my parents and me living with my brother my whole life. "There is nothing I can say" "Oh come on don't play dumb theres alot you can say!" pendencekey but in. "Yeah there is but that doesn't mean Iwant to say it know does it?" "Sakura Now!" he said almost yelling "Fine my dad didn't want me or my brother John so he left and then died in a car accident then my mom used so many drugs that years later she commited suicide! Are you happy know?!" I yelled. "They all looked at me stupidly so I said "What you wanted to know so I told you didn't I?!" No one spoke and I started to get choked up cause all the memories i had blocked out for so long came flooding back in a wave of hurt. Tears welled up and I got up and went on my cot and layed down face in my pillow and cried but silently so that no one heard. After the meeting was over all the boys went to the wreck room. Although I hadn't looked up I knew they were all gone cause it was too quiet. I was still crying and it seemed like I would never stop. Then I felt someone sit next to me and as soon as they said "Ya gonna be okay?" I knew who it was so I sat up and saw Squid looking at me with eyes of nothing but concern. "I had a past like yours ya know" he said then lyed down next to me on the same cot. How we bolth fit I have no clue. "My dad left when I was young and after he left, my mom became an alcoholic. So I had to fend for myself and started breaking into houses for food and money. And I got caught once and thats how I got here." he said. I felt so bad for him that I sat up so that he was lying down on my cot but I was kneeling on it looking at him. Then I leaned down and gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry Squid." "Wat for" he asked. "Your past and the show I put on at the meeting." I said weakly. I had started to get tired. "No big deal" he said. We layed down and talked for along time and then we fell asleep. Unfortunatly he had never gotten back into his own cot. What will the rest of D-Tent say about this? 


	8. chapter8

X-Rays pov All of D-Tent and I had left after cat had gotten upset cause we really didn't know what to say I mean god I haven't even seen a girl in a long time let alone try to comfort one. Squid stayed with her though. So I am sure she's fine. It isn't like i don't care about her I mean I care about everyone in D-Tent cause they pretty much look up to me! I am the leader after all but it isn't my job to comfort i just make sure they don't get killed by another camper or Mr.Sir. After it had gotten late all of us had decided to hit the hay and go to bed. When we walked in we all were a bit shocked at what we saw! Cat and Squid were sleeping together in the same cot! I was glad for Squid but I mean if they get caught Cat will be kicked out and Squid will get his ass kicked by Mr.Sir! "Whoa!" Zig zag said as he walked in and saw them asleep. "Shut up Zig" I said as I walked over to Squid to wake him up but then I looked at them and realized I would just let them sleep and warn them about it in the morning and if a warning doesn't work i may just have ta tease em up a bit! "Wat are ya doin X aren't ya gonna wake em up" asked Armpit as I walked to my cot. "Nah let them enjoy it now cause tomorrow I'm gonna have to talk to Squid about it. And don't any of you guys give them alot a trouble either got it?" "Sure" said Magnet and all the others nodded in agreement. It was silent for a while then Zig zag said "ya know i just don't get it. Why does she like him and not me or even you X?" I had thought about that before Zig brought it up but it took me a while then I finally figured it out. Squid helped her when she needed it! the rest of us didn't! We left her alone! That was a big mistake. "I think it's cause Squid defends her alot and is real nice to er Zig" I said cooly. "We were all nice to her though" said Caveman "Well you weren;t the one who faught Lump and U didn't make sure she got up to dig so she wouldn't get into trouble now were ya?" i asked. They all shook their heads and I added "Plus she and Squid grew up with a similar past and now that they are friends they can get over their past together." All of D-Tent relized after Isaid that and finally shut up. "Well guys" I said "Tomorrows another day and another hole so get ta sleep, night guys." 


	9. chapter9

Squids Pov I woke up to............ X Ray!!!!!!!??????? "Wake up man!" he said loudly. "Why" I asked him and then he replied "Cause if Mr.Sir sees you two sleeping together he will kick bolth of your asses so get the hell up Now!" I had completly forgot! I musta dosed off while I was talkin to er las night! "Oh god I forgot! I yelled and X-Ray then nodded to Cat and Smiled when he asked "So did ya sleep well Squidly?" "Shut up" I said and shook Cat lightly to get her awake. "Time ta dig already?" she asked. "Sorta" I said and she sat up then looked at me and blurted out "Oh Squid I am sooo sorry I musta fell asleep I didn't mean to" "No no, don't worry about it I fell asleep talking to you but anyways thanx X for wakin us up" "no problem man but ya betta not let it happen again cause I may not be able to wake you up next time and ya know if Mr.Sir ever catches you two sleepin together he may think your having more fun than you should be at this Camp if you know what I mean Squid and Cat. So do you get it?" "yup" We all got ready and truged to the mess hall for breakfast. This was the first time Cat had ever been in there. I actually had to force her to come. I also plan on making her eat something cause I have'nt seen her eat since she got here and I don't want her to get sick. The argument went sumthin like this. C'mon Cat were goin to the mess hall" Nah I'll just stay here cause I'm not hungry." "I haven't seen you eat a thing since we got here so I want you to come and I mean it" "Wats the big deal?" 'the big deal is if U don't eat you will get sick" "Fine watever" she said and finally followed me. We walked in and we all got in line but Cat she just stood beside me as I was in line. Cat grab a tray." I had said but her answer was "I only agreed to coming not eating sorry Squid" I shook my head and then we went and sat down at the table. 'Why don't you eat sumthin" I asked again "Squid please I already told you that I am not hungry so when I am I will eat." "Fine Cat but if you get sick you've been warned" "I know" she said. An hour later no ones pov The kids had been diggin for a while when someone in a car not a truck pulled up to where D-Tent was diggin. A lady with reddish blonde hair stepped out. She was wearing cow boy boots and a hat plus the usual jeans and a top. She walked by everyone of the boys holes then stopped when she came to Cat. "Well. Wat have we got here.?' she asked All of the boys were watching as she looked down to Cat. Then Cat jumped out of her hole and looked at the lady. "Wats your name" asked the lady "Sakura" said Cat "Ah yes the only girl to ever come to my beloved Camp." "Your Camp?" asked Sakura "Yes I am the Warden of Greenlake." "I thought Mr.Sir was." said Cat "No! He is useless unlike me I can run things aroud her he wouldn't be able to handle such a responsibility" "And I care because?" asked Cat "You little missy should care because then you would know who to respect and don't ever get smart with me again! Got it?!" "Sure whatever!" said Cat sarcastically. "One more time girl and also I ever catch you messin around with one of these boys and you will regret it!" Squids pov I could tell when the warden said that that Cat was really pissed off at her and was gonna loose her temper so I jumped out of my hole just in case anything happened. No ones pov   
"I am sure I will regret that just as much as I regret ever meetin U" yelled Cat suddenly at the Warden. "How dare you you little bitch! You are coming with me!" yelled the Warden. With that she grabbed Cat by tha arm and pulled her into her car and just before she left she yelled to the boys "I expect 8 holes so have fun boys and you'll see your little girl friend later so don't worry about her too much!" Then she drove off. "Damn it!" yelled Squid throwing his shovel to the ground. "I should've warned er bout the Warden when I had the chance!" "Man don't worry I don't think thw warden l'hurt her.' said Caveman. "Yeah she'll probably just get less water for a while thats all" said Armpit. "Wat if she saw you two sleepin together though I mean she has cameras everywhere in this place" said ZigZag. Everyone looked at him. "Well I guess we'll see later Squid so lets just finish diggin" said X-Ray. 


	10. chapter10

Squids pov I couldn't take it!. Cat had gone with the warden and I wasn't with her if anything happened. What if the Warden hurts her and I am not there! Damn! I should have chased after them or did sumthin to get the wardens attention away from Cat. It's too late now though.  
  
No ones pov (at the wardens cabin) "So Cat, you want to be a little smart mouth to me then huh?" asked the warden "well then looks like you will have to pay the consequences." "wat do you mean consequences"asked Cat. "Wait here and you will see" So Cat waited for about three minutes when the warden finally came out of her room with a box. "Ya see this pretty red nail polish sugar? said the warden, "Well I make this polish all my own and it gleams so beutifully because of my special ingrediant. Do you know wat that is? Cat shook her head worridly. 'Rattlesnake venom hun. Good thing it's only dangerous when it's wet. And looky here I need a new coat of it and I think now would be a good time for that." she replied slyly. Cat watched as the woman applyed a coat of the polish on each of her nails. "So what do you think? How do they look?" asked the warden "uh they l..l..look g..good. yeah great." said Cat "Well then I am glad you like them cause you are gonna remember them for a long time!" After that the Warden slapped Cat across her neck being sure to leave a few indentations in her skin. Cat screamed in pain for the venom had kicked in and some blood trickled down from where she was cut. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson!" yelled the Warden angrily. "You are nothing but a devilish witch that deserves to be in hell" said Cat still in a heap of pain. "What did you just say?' asked the Warden. "You heard me" Cat said between tears At that time the Warden had gone nuts. No one had ever talked to her like that. She took out a pocket knife and went up to Cat and pushed her to the ground. "Holding the knife to Cat's stomach she asked "Do you want to apoligize while you still have the chance?" Cat said nothing. She had been to worried to speak. "Fine" said the Warden then cut Cat on her stomach. Cat yelled in agony and had tried to get away but it only caused her to get hurt worse. While trying to get away she got another slice on her arm and one on her leg. She decided it was no use to try to run so she just stopped moving. When the Warden was finished with her she had a deep cut on her stomach, one on her arm, and two on her leg not to mention a small cut on her forehead. Cat had her hand over her stomach wich was bleeding the worst when the Warden said "How do you like me know?" No answer "Good. Now get your butt back to camp and I better not have any more trouble with you or else." Cat quickly got up and was very dizzy and covered in blood but she didn't want to stay with the Warden for another second or sumthin else might happen. She walked slowly knowing that if she walked too fast she would fall and if she fell she wouldn't be able to get herself up. She looked down at her cuts to see that her stomach had blood pouring out of it so she took off the do-rag she had been wearing and covered her stomach with it. I wish the rest of D-Tent was here she thought. They would have never let this happen to me if they had been around. Especially Squid. She had come to tents now but couldn't see which was hers cause of the dizziness. So she just sat down where she was and yelled out "Squid!!!!!!" as loud as she could. Which wasn't very. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Squid and the rest of D-Tent come running up to her. 


	11. chapter11

No ones pov "What the hell!" yelled Squid as he sat near Cat and looked over her. "I told you guys she would do sumthin to her and now look at Cat!" "Damn" said X-Ray "We gotta get her to the medical tent before she gets worse." "Right" said Squid picking Cat up in his arms. Magnet, Armpit, Zero,and Caveman waited at the tent while the others took care of Cat. Squid heard Cat whimper as he walked to the med. tent. "I'm Sorry" he whispered to her. "Next time I am not gonna listen to you guys" said Squid. As they arrived at the medical tent Squid walked in and immediatly brought cat to an empty cot and sat her down so that he was behind her and she was leaning up against him. "Mom ya gotta help she's bleedin real bad." said X-Ray as he watched Squid try to wake Cat up. "What happened to her?' asked Pendencekey. "Ya wanna know what happened to her? Well the Warden thats what happened to her!" yelled Squid angrily "know are you gonna help or not?" "Yes Alan but don't yell anymore or I won't." "Fine" said Squid nervously. Pendencekey walked over and looked at her and said "Okay Alan you hafta wake her up and then I will give her a shot to stop the pain." "Okay" he replied "C'mon cat ya gotta wake up if ya wanna get better. She opened her eyes only to let out a cry of pain. "God Squid it hurts so bad" she said with tears in her eyes. Squid sat down on the cot next to her and put his arms around her and said "I knowit does but it'll be alright if you let Mom give you a shot to make the pain stop." "Fine then" she said weakly. "Okay Sakura this will sting alot for a minute or two" said Pendencekey as he inserted the needle into her flesh. "Owwwwwwww!!!!!" she yelled and Squid held her tighter and yelled "What the hell are you doin to her?" "It will stop hurting in a few seconds just give it time." said Pendencekey. X-Ray and Zig-Zag waited beside the bed as Pendencekey took care of Cat and Squid watched over her. "Should we do anything?" Zig-Zag asked X-Ray. "Theres nothing we can do that Squid isn't" said X-Ray. About a minute or two later some of the pain was gone but most of it still remained. "Once I wrap up your stomach then you can go back to your tent Sakura" said Mr.Pendencekey. She nodded. She was in too much pain to keep talking to anyone. He wrapped the cut but it bled through so he said "Theres nothing else I can do. No matter how many times I wrap it it's just going to bleed through so you'll just have to wait and see what happens" Squid was about to yell at Mom but X-Ray stopped him by saying "Don't make things worse for Cat Squid" "What do you mean?" whispered Squid. "Yell at him again and Pendencekey may not help her later if she needs it" replied X- Ray. Squid nodded and Picked Cat up in his arms and they all headed back to the tent. 


	12. chapter12

Squids pov We were walking for only a few minutes and Cat had fallen asleep already. I don't blame her. When shes asleep she's probably not in so much pain. I can't believe this happend if I could I would beat the hell out of the Warden but I can't cause then I would be sent to jail or sumthin. I have never cared so much about a girl. I know I love her and I want to tell her but I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Then I would look like an idiot in front of her! I am not gonna let that happen though. X-Ray and Zig-Zag musta seen the concern in my face cause X-Ray said "Man we know you really care about her and love her but she will be fine." "How do you know she'll be fine?" I snapped at him. Which surprised me cause I had never snapped or yelled at X-Ray! "Sorry man" I replied "it's okay Squid" said Zig-Zag "We know your upset that your girls hurt." I looked at him and qouted "Shes not my girl!" We walked for a couple of minutes in silence when my thoughts were stopped by Cats whimpering. "You guys it hurts too much" she whined. She never complained about anything really well the first time she dug she did but not when she got blisters or was agrivated. She must be hurtin bad for her to cry like that I thought to myself. "Yo Cat try not ta concentrate on the pain" replied X-Ray "It's hard" she cried "But thanks you guys for all of your help." "You shouldn't be thankin us" the others said "You should be thanking Squid since he is the one who was worryin about ya the most and all that crap." "oh then thank you Squid" sahe soothed while giving me a small hug. "uh... no problem Cat try to sleep okay" I replied when I found my words. She nodded and closed her eyes. Bolth X-Ray and Zig-Zag were lookin at me as if I were the luckiest guy in the world. Little did they know. Anyways I hated it when she hugged me in front of the guys cause then they are baggin on me all the time. Well I don't hate it. i mean I like the fact I can be close to her and that I can brag to the guys how she likes me the most! Thats always fun. Ya know bein the best! We were walkin for another 10 minutes when we got to D-Tent. The others had all been waiting but since cat was asleep I brought her straight to her bed. 'She gonna be okay Squid" Caveman asked "I hope so" I said sitting down next to her. "are they going to make her dig X?" asked Armpit "They better nott cause she can't handle it." We were all silent until bed time. I knew they all were worried and that was why they were quiet. Cats stomach was still bleeding so that worried everyone more. No matter what happens she is not diggin any of those God Damned Holes tomprrow! I am not gonna let that happen. 


	13. chapter13

Squids Pov (The next day) I woke up early enough so that I was first up to check on Cat. I had pulled my cot closer to hers just in case anything ever happened and i needed to reach her quickly. She was sleepin peacefully but her stomach well it has gauze on it put that didn't do much cause the gauze was full of dried blood! Fuckin Pendencekey! You would think he could have just sewn her up but no! I reached down and pulled back some of the gauze. It looked awful but I don't care I just want her to get better. The wound was smaller but not much better. I seriosly wanted to kick the Wardens ass at this point but oh well. X-Ray had gotten up and so had Caveman. They bolth walked over and asked "How she doin?" "Look at this" I replied revealing the gash in her stomach. "Damn!" I heard someone yell with a puertorican accent. It was just magnet of course! he had seen the cut and was grossed out and looked a bit surprised. My hand was still holding the gauze back when Cat woke up. "Squid wat'r you doin that hurts." she said "Oh sorry. How are ya feelin?" I asked with X-Ray, Caveman, and Magnet by my side probably wonderin the same thing. "Like hell" she said with a fake smirk but the smirk faded. "Damn it burns and yuck! Thets so gross!" she yelled pointing to her stomach. "I wouldn't be worryin about that" I told her "What if you have to dig today?" "then I'll dig" she said "But I am gonna go wash all that blood off first." She tried to get up but fell back the second time she made it but I saw the painful look on her face. "maybe you shud juss lye down" I told her. "No thanx Squid but I cant stand all that blood and maybe washin it will help."she said back. "Fine I'll take you to the showers then okay?" I asked. She smiled at me and nodded. "Umm... I don't want you carry me though, I just wanna walk on my own okay?" she questioned. I had to think about it then answered with a "Yeah but tell me if you need help." She nodded again and stood up and doubled over. "Owwwww!" she yelled. Everyone in D-Tent looked at her with worry. I had already been next to her tryin to help but I was doin no good. "Ya know what I'm just gonna carry ya." I said "No, no, no, no! I'll be okay" she said while straightening up. i shook my head at her and she gave me a look of stress. Never seen that look before. No but seriously I haven't! We walked a bit and when we reached the showers I didn't really know what to do. I mean I couldn't go in with her so.............. "Squid could you ya know just wait out here?" she asked and I nodded but first I wanted to know "Do you want me to help you get that gauz off your stomach?" She smiled. A real one this time and said "No thanx Squidly." and walked into the shower. She was in there for the maximum amount of time. Four lousy minutes. "How'ed ya do?" I asked when she came out. "Alright I guess but it still hasn't stopped hurting." was the weak reply. "Sorry" I said to her. "For what" she asked "I wasn't there to help you when you needed me" I said sitting down on one of the three chairs there. "Squid it wasn't your fault it was mine I shouldv'e shut my mouth." she said. "But I should have told you about the Warden though" I said. "You didn't know I would act the way I did" she answered "Not that bid a deal Squid" I stayed quiet. i could see her lookin at my through the corner of my eye. "Actually i am sorry I worried you Squid" she whispered. "Don't worry about it" I answered back. "Well we better go ask if your diggin today" I said "I hope not" she groaned as we walked back to the tent. I was happy she had her attitude back but I'm not happy that she is still in alot of pain. 


	14. chapter14

No ones pov "So wat are ya gonna do Squid?" asked Zig-Zag at the breakfast table. "Wat do you think? I'm just gonna go ask Pendencekey if Cat has to dig today." "Wat if he says that she does have to dig? Thow a fit?" asked Magnet curiously. "U bet" said Squid. "C'mon U guys I will be fine even if I do have to dig so don't do anything that you would regret later okay?" asked Cat with a tired look. Squid had managed to drag her to the breakfast table. "Hey Cat" said Squid "I won't be stupid if you do me a favor okay?" "Uh sure" said Cat. "Okay then heres the deal. I won't throw a fit if they make you dig if you promise to eat something right now." "Do I have to?" she questioned. "Yeah actually ya do" interrupted X-Ray. "You haven't eaten anything Cat so now were just gonna have to make you eat sumthin. I mean we know your hurt but thats the reason you have to eat." "Yeah fine I'll eat" she said slowly. "Good and I won't throw a fit" said Squid smirking "Cat hows your stomach doin still bleedin?" asked Caveman. "Yeah a little and it's kiilin it hurts so bad" she said with a frown on her face. X-Ray walked over with some food for Cat to eat. "uhhgggg" she said with a disgusted look. Squid who was sitting next to her and said "C'mon Cat please eat it." "She took a bite and shoo her head in disgust. "How do you guys eat this stuff?" she asked then said "God Squid the things I would do for you." All they guys looked at Squid and smiled at him slyly. then Zig- Zag elbowed Squid and whispered to him "Looks like she likes ya Squiddy." "Yeah right" he replied sarcastically. "No really I am bein serious" said Zig-Zag. Squid rolled his eyes and wathed Cat eat makin sure she didn't try to trick them. As soon as Cat finished eating Pendencekey walked in to te mess hall to look around and watch the kids. Squid got up from the table and took Cats hand and said "lets go ask him now." She nodded and it took a minute for her to get up but she made it over to the pendencekey guy. "Hey mom Cat doesn't hafta dig taday does she?" asked Squid innocently. "Let me see your cuts" demanded Pendencekey. All the other guys from D-Tent were watching and X-Ray walked over to help out with the situation. Cat showed him her leg, arm, and finally her stomach wich was the worst it could be. "You look fine" said Pendencekey "You will be diggin" "But Mom wat the hell is that bout she's hurt!" barked Squid "Wat he means is that it isn't fair that she should dig cause as you can see she isn't feelin much better, Mom." said X-Ray "So you think she needs a day to rest Alan ans Rex? Fine then, but one of you will have to stay with her all day in the tent to keep her company and tomorrow that person will have to dig an extra foot of hole. Who's it gonna be then?" asked Pendencekey. X-Ray and Squid looked at each other and then X-Ray blurted out "Ya know Squid should be the one to stay with her cause he knows Cat alot better than I do." "Alan would you mind taking today off and digging an extra foot tomorrow for Sakura?" "Squid you don't have to I could just dig today" said Cat feeling bad about the whole ordeal. "No you are not diggin in your condition and no I don't mind taking today off" Squid said. "Fine then it's settled" said pendencekey before walking away. "Thanx Squid and X-Ray" exclaimed Cat. "No problem" was X-Rays responce. Squid just smiled at her and helped her back to the tent while the others went to dig. 


	15. chapter15

Cats pov Squid and I walked to the tent together very slowly cause of my stomach. I feel really bad that I am causing problems. Especially for Squid. I love him too much to be be a pest to him. And when I'm around him I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's not a bad one just a different one. Well when we got into the tent he did sumthin unexpected. He picked me up and brought me to my cot. He had taken me by complete surprise! I laughed at him for a second and so did he. I sat up on my cot and said "Heh thanx Squid, your so sweet" I saw his face get red and laughed at him. I had kept a secret since I got here but now that I trust D-Tent I will share it wit them. "Hey Squid check this out" I said getting up from my cot and pickin up my crate with all my stuff in it. "I snuck this stuff into Greenlake without the Warden knowin" I said to him while handing him a CD player with a bunch of CDs. "You snuck these in? Wow." he said. "I hope ya like some of that music" I told him. "Yeah I like Eminem" he said "thanx" He put in one of the CDs and it started to play one of the songs. "Why didn't you tell everyone you had these before?" heased "Cause I didn't know if I could trust you guys not to rat me out" I replied "But I know I can trust you know." He sat down next to me on my cot and just stayed quiet. We had never been alone before for a long time so I think neother of us were sure of what to do with ourselves. My heart was pounding like hell in my chest cause of how close Squid and I were. All I wanted to do was give him one kiss. I wish I knew wheather he liked me that way though. Squids pov We were sitting so close together I could feel myself starting to get red not to mention hot. i wonder what would happen if I kissed her. Would she back off and hate me or would she kiss back? Damn! I guess I would just have to find out for myself wouldn't I? Cats pov I was getting a little nervous and started to fidget with my fingers. Squid noticed cause he asked "Wats wrong?" "Um nuthin" I muttered. He looked at me for a second and then got back to thinkin for himself. I had started to play the gameboy I also had snuck in when something different happened. No ones pov Squid got closer to Cat with his face red and with a unsure look. Cat started to breath a little harder as he inched twords her slowly. Then Squid slipped his arms around her and kissed her for about 1 minute on the lips. Cat had closed her eyes and returned the kiss with full power. When he stopped he still held her and looked at her as in reassurance. Cat smiled and kissed him on the neck. Squid then layed Cat down on the cot and kissed her neck and mouth while lying on top of her being carefull not to hurt her stomach or anything else more. Cat let out a bit of a cry and he looked at her to make sure she was okay. When he knew she was he continued kissing her and rubbing her back at the same time. Then he whispered to Cat "I never told you this but, I Love You" "I love you too" she said in return. Squid knew he wasn't to go too far with her in this condition so they kissed and soothed each other for a while then Squid stopped and they just lay there together. Then Cat said "maybe we should just cool it for a while" Squid nodded and they talked and listened to music together until the first boy returned from digging. 


	16. chapter16

Cats pov  
  
Squid and I were lying down in my cot when the first one to finish diggin walked in.  
  
I wasn't surprised that it was Zero. He was always done first. I felt bad for him though. The others always picked on him and he only would speak to Caveman. He hasn't said one word to me since I got here.  
  
He just walked in looked at us and layed himself down on his cot. I looked at Squid who was still swooning over what had happened. I mean I'm glad that we love each other in the same way but what if we get caught by the Warden or Mr.Sir! There would be hell to pay.  
  
Anyways since Squid still had my CD player I got up with my game boy in hand and walked over to Zero. "Hey Zero" I said to him.  
  
He just looked at me. "Well uh I wanted to know if you would like to play some video games to make the time go by faster."  
  
He smiled and for the first time ever said "Sure thanx Cat." I handed him the gameboy and he started to play. "Oh and Zero please don't tell anyone but the kids in D-Tent that I snuck this stuff in please"  
  
"Okay thanx again" he agreed with a grin on his face. I walked back over to Squid who nodded his head and told me "That was nice of you"  
  
"Thanx" I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Someone had to do it" I looked down at my wound. It still really hurt. I wish it would stop cause I gotta dig tomorrow Damn!  
  
"Wats wrong?" asked Squid. "well my cut is hirtin really bad right now." I told him. "Wanna see Pendencekey? he questioned "Why in hell would I wanna see him? I only like to see him if I have to." I said.  
  
He is sooooo damn annoying, Pendencekey that is. I mean I am your friend and I forgive you? Who does he think he is? God? "I think I'll be fine" I told Squid. "Watever you say Cat" he said. We just relaxed for a while after that.  
  
I started to think about that kiss. I am so glad. But wat happens when we leave here in 2 years and we go our seperate ways. I am getting way ahead of myself but still! I was lost in my thoughts when X-Ray and Zig-Zag came walkin in the tent.  
  
"So wat have you two been doin this whole time?" asked Zig-Zag evilly. Wouldn't you like to know" I told him smiling.  
  
But seriously I bet he would like to know. "Hey were did you get that stuff Squid?" X-Ray asked him  
  
"Well Cat snuck it into Camp when she came" he replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before Cat?" he asked me this time.  
  
"Well I wasn't too sure if you guys would tell on me but know I know I can trust you." I said honestly.  
  
"Makes sense" he noted before bending down and looking at my stomach. "Still hurt?" he questioned. I nodded to him.  
  
I could see Squid glare at him from the corner of my eye. Wow! That was a first Squid was jealous!  
  
X-Ray musta seen too cause he told Squid "Don't worry man I'm just takin a look at how shes doin so calm down!"  
  
Squid eased up but still kept lookout as if a dog gurding his territory, "Squid please" I said and tilted my head to the side. He sighed and then nodded to X-Ray as if apologizing. Is Squid always gonna be like this now? It's cute but I hope he doesn't go too far. 


	17. chapter17

Squids pov  
  
All of the kids from D-Tent had come back and we were all relaxing when the Warden walked in.  
  
I looked over to Zero who immediatly hid the gameboy and I shoved the Cd player underneath a pillow and managed to keep the volume down.  
  
She looked at all of us and her glances stopped when she came to Cat.  
  
I moved closer to Cat just in case another incedint occured.  
  
X-Ray didn't look to happy either as the Warden approached her.  
  
"Hello Cat" said the warden.  
  
"Uh hey" Cat replied back weakly almost in a whisper.  
  
"I hear that you got the day off. Is that tru or am I being lied to?" she asked  
  
"Well yeah I wasn't feeling well so Mr.Pendencekey gave m... me the day off to rest." Cat answered.  
  
The Warden glared at her.  
  
"So that means that you didn't dig the same amount of holes for the day?" she said raising her voice.  
  
X-Ray butted in knowing Cat didn't know what to say. "Well actually Cat was bleeding so badly that even if she did go out and try to dig she wouldn't have made it so she just saved your time" explained X-Ray calmly.  
  
I hope this works I was thinking to myself at the time. I would have lost it if the warden did anything else so I am glad X-Ray was there and tryin to help.  
  
"No more days off for you Cat!" she yelled and stormed out.  
  
"Why the hell does she hate me?" Cat asked us.  
  
"I have no clue" said X-Ray.  
  
I was ready to yell at the Warden so i'm glad she left when she did. She is such a bitch!  
  
Cat must have seen my anger cause she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanx you guys" she said to all of us "and sorry I have been such a problem."  
  
"Your not the problem" I told her "The Warden is. She is always mean but she went too far with you."  
  
The rest of D-Tent nodded in agreement. "Well lets go to the mess hall for dinner" said Zig-Zag.  
  
We all agreed except for Cat but I made her come. We ate in almost pure silence.  
  
Then Cat said "Well I'm gonna go back to the tent C'ya guys later." And she walked off.  
  
Thats when the questions started. "So What did you and Cat do all day?" X- Ray asked.  
  
"We hung out." I answered. "Oh come on thats not all you did" said Zig- Zag.  
  
"Ohhhhh thats wht you guys mean" I said "Well she loves me. And now I know it cuz she told me so."  
  
"Did you guys...ya know." asked Zig-Zag.  
  
"No!' I told them "shes hurt and I would only do that if she were ready and I dought she is but we made out for a while happy now that you know?!"  
  
They all grinned at me being annoyed. And Caveman said "Sorry but uhh...congradulations Squid you got one of the nicest girls I have ever met."  
  
"Yeah so back off" I said jokingly.  
  
We all finished eating and went back to the tent. It took us a while to fall asleep but not as long as normal because we were all listening to Cat's CD player.  
  
She had some good CDs like Eminem and Good Charolette. Anyways tomorrow Cat will have no choice but to dig. I wonder if she will make it. 


	18. chapter18

Cats Pov I woke up with a searing pain on my wound. How the hell was i gonna be able to dig today?  
  
Damn! I at least have to be happy that I got yesterday off.  
  
I looked over and Squid was pulling a shirt on that seemed to wash away my troubles.  
  
Oh my god! HE is so Hot! I couldn't help but look at his bare back! He is so well built too!  
  
I couldn't help but smile.  
  
I got up and snuck up behind him and said "Ooohhh Squid!"  
  
He looked startled but smiled and said "Mornin how ya feelin?"  
  
"My stomach hurts bad but seein you has made me feel a lot better!" I said teasing him.  
  
He smirked and finished getting his shirt on.  
  
When he did I let out a small pout just to goof off. I hadn't noticed the other guys watching with interest.  
  
I looked at them and they all had a sly grin on their face. I just shook my head and shrugged. My side was still hurtin but I didn't really wanna show it ta all those guys.  
  
They would think I am more of a whimp. Which I am not!  
  
Anyway we lugged ourselves to the mess hall to eat. I didn't but Squid has been dragging me along to watch that some people do eat. I know that but i really cannot handle that stuff! It will make me sick.  
  
After breakfast we went to dig. The shovel felt even heavier in my hands than normal. "You gonna be able to do this?" asked Squid then he said "If you can't do it I will for you"  
  
"No" I told him "I can do this." He nodded and started digging.  
  
About two hours later I was 1/4 through my hole when everyone else was half way done. The water truck came and went and i was miserable. My wound was bleeding again and hurting even worse than before but i was afraid to tell Squid cause then he may dig the hole for me and I don't want him to.  
  
I felt so sick. Like I was going to pass out but i kept going.  
  
An hour later. I was half done and lunch came. I didn't even bother leaving my hole cause i couldn't get out anyways.  
  
Then I felt really dizzy so I got out of my hole and sat on the edge. The others were eating by their dirt piles and I was just sitting there.  
  
I felt my forehead. I was burning. I should have eaten. I stood up thinking it would do me good to walk a bit.  
  
All of D-Tent were watching me.  
  
Zig-Zag asked "Wat are you doing Cat?"  
  
"Just walkin a bit" I yelled to him.  
  
The last thing I remember was a wave of heat coming over me as my knees buckled and everything around me went dark. 


	19. chapter19

No ones pov "Yo guys hurry up sumthins wrong wit Cat!" yelled X-Ray as he and everyone else in D-Tent ran over to the fallen girl.  
  
"Cat! Cat! wake up!" yelled Squid as he poured some of his water over her face.  
  
She dazily opened her eyes to see seven boys looking down at her.  
  
She shook her head and said "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out! I told you if you couldn't dig then I would for you!" yelled Squid.  
  
"Dont yell at me Squid." Cat said with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Sorry but you shouldn't do that to yourself am I right guys?" he motioned to X-Ray.  
  
"Yeah Cat, if you need help you should tell us." replied X-Ray.  
  
Cat sat up. "Okay but now I'm fine so I hafta finish digging."  
  
"No wait till I'm done and I'll help you" said Squid.   
  
She looked at him for awhile and said "But then I'd feel really bad about it so ........no.  
  
Thanx Anyways" He glared at her.  
  
You could tell he was angry that she had done such a stupid thing.  
  
Trying to dig when she didn't feel well. He really wasn't that angry though, he was more worried he would lose someone he loved again.  
  
"Squid don't give me that look." she told him.  
  
"Listen rest for a while. I don't mind helping You.  
  
I just don't like to help other people In fact your the only one I will ever help. I care too much to let you get sick or hurt again" he told her with a calm voice.  
  
She smiled at his sensetivity and said "Fine Squid thanx" then she had a grin on her face when she said "And I love you too" He smiled leaned down and kissed her on the mouth in front of all the guys, who had still been watching from not too far away.  
  
Squid finished with his hole about a half hour later. And then went to Cats. "Sorry" she told him as he dug. "Dont be sorry I love you and I would do anything for you" he told her.  
  
Cat jumped into the hole and hugged him tightly. He stopped digging and hugged back as if there were no tomorrow.   
  
Later on back at Camp they had all been talkin when Pendencekey walked in to make an announcement. "Okay guys I have some good news!" he said happily.  
  
"For one of you it is time to go home. One of you will be leaving tomorrow! And that lucky person is Theodore!" Armpit looked shocked and happy.  
  
"Also tomorrow you will be gettin a new tent member. I think you guys will like the new kid.  
  
I heard he is a heck of a fidgeter!" said Pendencekey before walkin out. "We all looked at Armpit. We knew he would be missed. 


	20. chapter20

Cats pov (3 days later) Armpit had left and the new kid had come.  
  
He was a short kid with brown hair.  
  
It didn't take long to figure out his nickname.  
  
Twich was what we called him.  
  
No matter what heppened he just couldn't stay still and was always gettin into stuff!  
  
I mean the first hour he spent in Camp he went through everyones crates and dumped all their stuff on the floor!  
  
That didn't help him out when it came to respect though.  
  
We were at the dinner table when he told us why he was at the camp.  
  
"Wat did you do to get ya self here?" asked X-Ray.  
  
"Joy ridin! I mean you think I'm hyper now just wait until you see me next to a nice car! Whoo wee! I start twichin like i never have before!" said the new kid.  
  
It all sounded like one sentence to me though.  
  
He talked too fast for me to comprehend what he was sayin to me.  
  
I looked at the others confused but thats when I realized they were all clueless as to wat he had just said.  
  
Anyways the others started their own little cinversations when I started to think about what Squid had done when Twich fist arrived.  
  
Well Twich had gotten into the tent and started talkin to me so when he stopped Squid walked over and put his arm around me!  
  
What was that?  
  
I mean it was cute but I think Twich is afraid of him and me now!  
  
Damn! Oh well I will hafta talk to Squid later about that.  
  
I zoned back into the conversation when Zig Zag patted me on the back and said "Anybody in there?" sarcastically.  
  
"Yesss!" I replied with a hint of annoyance in my voice but then I said to him "Sorry Zig" He nooded and smiled his goofy smile.  
  
"Wats wrong with you today?" asked X-Ray "You been real quiet" "I'm just tired I guess" I told them.  
  
I had been back to digging now cause my wound had closed up and left a big scar on my stomach.  
  
So getting used to digging again was hard but i had lyed I wasn't really tired I don't really know what was wrong with me.  
  
Probably just depressed. I t happens right? I could see Squid and X-Ray looking at me through the corner of my eyes.  
  
I bet they know I'm lying to them so I wonder why they don't mention it. "Goin back ta the tent" I told them as I got up from the table.  
  
They all nodded and Squid said "I'm gonna come in in a while too okay?" "Sure" I smiled at him and walked away. I thought to my self as I made my way to the tent.  
  
I wish that Squid and I could get the chance to be alone again for a while. That way, we wouldn't have to hold off from what would have happened last time. 


	21. chapter21

Cats pov I had been layin in my cot for a while when the boys slowly started fallen into the tent.  
  
Zig Zag was the first and Magnet was last.  
  
Magnet had gone ta bein one of X-Rays new body guards ever since Armpit left which meant he took Squids place in line and Squid took Armpits.  
  
I had been moved up in back of Zig Zag and in front of Stanley.  
  
So now the line went X-Ray, Squid, Magnet, ZigZag, Cat(me), Caveman, Zero, and Twich.  
  
My place was fine with me cause I was behind one of my closest friends in D-Tent. ZigZag! It may not seem like it but he's pretty cool but Squid will always be my best friend.  
  
What the hell was I thinking about the water line for? Wasn't I just thinking about the boys comin in?  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe I been talkin to Zig to much. Heh but oh well compony is compony.  
  
"Wats on your mind?" asked Caveman standing over me.  
  
"I smiled at him and said "Nuthin. Wats on your mind Caveman?" "Same and glad to know your attitude is back" he told me and went to his cot.  
  
Right after he got to his cot Squid came over and lye down next to me which got us some looks from Zig Zag and X-Ray.  
  
And believe me, they were not BAD looks. "So wats up wit you?" asked Squid "Why do people keep askin me that?" I asked him "Cause your really quiet today and we are worried about ya.  
  
Which you should be thankful for cause normally D-Tent doesn't worry bout stuff." he replied honestly.  
  
"Well you remember a week or two ago when you and I started to ya know get in to it?" I whispered to him.  
  
He smiled and whispered back "Yeah why?" "Well .......I pushed you away from going any further with me and now I am kind of regretting pushing you away cause now I am ready to take our relashonship further and I feel like I may have hurt you by doing that."  
  
I whispered turning bright red and putting my head down. "You didn't hurt me don't worry but, really? You think your ready to go that far?"  
  
I nodded still having my head down in embarresment. Then he pulled my face up and kissed me on the mouth.  
  
"Well whenever that oppertunity comes again we'll take it" he told me in a quiet soothing voice.  
  
I hugged him and said "Thanx for understanding. I Love You" "I love you too" he said.  
  
Then he got up and went over to his cot. I slept easier that night not feeling bad about pushing him away anymore, like I had done my family 


	22. chapter22

No ones pov "Get your Lazy asses up!" yelled Mr.Sir to all the kids in D-Tent for the second time.  
  
"We heard you the first time!" yelled X-Ray in responce. Mr Sir walked out and moved to the other tents.  
  
He could be heard yelling no matter how many tents away he was. Cat was the first to stand up. She hated it when people yelled at her.  
  
She should have been used to it by know with the way she grew up but she wasn't. Squid was though. Cat knew about his past. He had told her everything.  
  
From his dad going to get ice cream to his mother constantly beating him. He had a worse past than she did but they were similar.  
  
That was why the two got along with each other so well. They could always be there to help one another.  
  
Anyway, after everyone was up allmost all of D-Tent had decided to skip breakfast and go straight to diggin.  
  
Cat had gotten to be a really fast digger and would almost always finish before Squid and ZigZag now which was surprising cause they had been there longer but Cat always pushed herself past her limits too. Everyone knnew that too.  
  
Thats why most of the time they would have someone go check to make sure she didn't pass out or anything.  
  
Cat was lucky today though for the first time ever she was the first one to finish digging. She was even done before Zero! She got out of her hole walked over to the others and said "Oh my god. Your kidding right? I'm the first one done?"  
  
"Looks like it" said Squid happy for her. ZigZag jumped out of his hole with his shovel and measured her hole then said "Wow! You've gotten to be pretty fast!"  
  
"Thanx Zig" she said "Do any of you guys need some help?" They all shook their heads when X-Ray said "nah! you should go rest! You deserve it for all of the hard work you did today!"  
  
'Okay if your sure, bye guys." Cat told the boys before putting her shovel over bolth her shoulders and walkin back to Camp quickly and happily.  
  
When she got into the tent she lay on her cot for a while listening to music.  
  
The boys started comin back in twos and sometimes alone but went to the wreckroom immediatly after giving her a quick hello and inviting her to join them. ZigZag had even asked her "Hey Cat could I borrow one of your Eminem CDs so that we don't have to listen to those damn Backstreet Boys in the wreck room again?"  
  
She had agreed and givin him the CD. Ten minutes later Squid walked in and sat next to her. They were alone again. 


	23. chapter23

No ones pov "Hows that stomach of yours doin?" asked squid with a sweet look on his face.  
  
"You know I'm fine" said Cat while putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Yeah your right. I know your fine" he said jokingly.  
  
"You know wat i mean" she snapped back to him.  
  
Then all of a sudden Squid kissed her while pushing her down to the cot and lying on top of her.  
  
He looked at her unsure if he should keep going.  
  
She nodded as if too caught in the moment to speak. "I'm not huting you am I?" asked Squid "No it's Okay don't worry" said Cat.  
  
They kissed each other for a while and then Squid started to kiss her neck and then stomach.  
  
Back at the wreck Room  
  
"Yo X-Ray!" yelled Magnet with his strong spanish accent. "Where are squid and the chika er..... I mean Cat? I havent seen them since we finished diggin!"  
  
"Yo I don't know Mag their probably just makin out in the tent again er sumthin." said X-Ray walkin up to Magnet makin sure to keep his voice down.  
  
"maybe we should go spy on em" said Zig Zag with a glint in his eye.  
  
'Nah man. Leave the two 'love birds' alone fo a while. They deserve privacy if they need it." said X-Ray leading the bunch to the pool table for a game.  
  
"Damn it" said Zig Zag dissapointed that he couldn't go freak em out. Meanwhile Twich was with Caveman and Zero.  
  
"Okay, Twich, Try to stay still for one minute" said Caveman. "Okay deal then!" said Twich quickly. Okay go!" said Zero surprisingly.  
  
He had started to talk a little more since Cat started talkin to him.   
  
At about 30 seconds Twich had started fidgeting again. It was no use he just couldn't stay still. Well he could.  
  
But only when he was diggin. "Imagine if one of those yellow spotted lizards ever came up to ya" said Zig Zag from six feet away.  
  
"You would hafta be perfectly still to not catch their attention so you would be in big trouble Twich."  
  
Back at the tent Squid and Cat let their love go farther than they had planned that night not knowing the consequences that lye ahead of them. 


	24. chapter24

no ones pov Squid and Cat lay on the cot together.  
  
Squid still holding Cat in his arms.  
  
"I love you" he said to her.  
  
"I love you too" was her honest reply before she turned and kissed him straight on the lips.  
  
"Umm... the others might be getting back soon so we should get dressed" said Cat reaching for her shirt.  
  
"Yeah" said Squid in aggreement. He got on his shorts and put his jumpsuit over it then slipped on his shirt.  
  
Then to top it all off he put on his do-rag but left his hat lying around. Cat meanwhile had slipped on her jumpsuit and shirt. After they were dressed Squid sat down and Cat sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey Squid. Zig Zag was jokin when he said sumthin bout cameras right?" Squid laughed.  
  
"Yeah. He suffers from accute paranoya" "So there no way for the Warden or Mr.Sir to find out about what we just did right?" asked Cat concerned and pulling Squid in to a hug.  
  
"They won't know" he told her.  
  
"do you regret what we just did?" Cat questioned him. He looked at her confused but then realized what she meant.  
  
"Oh no. I love you and I wanted to show you that and I did. Do you regret it?" he asked her.  
  
"No I feel the same way with you." she told him with a smile on her face. "Are you gonna tell the others?" asked Cat.  
  
"i dunno should I?" "Only tell them if they get suspicious of you okay Squid? she said to him.  
  
"Okay agreed" he replied lovingly as D-Tent started hearding in. "Wassup Love Birds?" asked magnet as he sat on his cot.  
  
'Nuthin much" said Squid. "Wat did you guys do in the wreck room? Play pool?" Squid asked.  
  
"X-Ray nodded and said "Yeah but it would be better if the table waddent full a lumps." Cat laughed at the remark and said "Why don't you write to the suggestion box?"  
  
"It never works" said X-Ray "He only has that there so that we think we have more freedom. But we don't cuz he never reads the suggestions anyway." Cat shrugged.  
  
"Whatever dude" said Squid then he whispered to Cat "I'm goin ta sleep so g'night." and then he kissed her and went to his cot and lay down.  
  
Everyone in D-Tent did the same. 


	25. chapter25

the next morning no ones pov All of D-Tent was awake andmost were heading to get breakfast.  
  
"Cat you comin or are you gonna get head start on diggin?" asked Squid after he kissed her.  
  
"I'm gonna get diggin" she told him returning the kiss then walking off. "C'mon Squid!" yelled ZigZag from the mess tent.  
  
He ran to catch up to them and he was smiling thinking about how he and Cat expressed themselves.  
  
He was mostly happy though because he knew he had someone who loved him.  
  
He got his food then went and sat with the rest of D-Tent. "Uh....Squid." said X-Ray "Yeah, man?" asked Squid.  
  
"Well we noticed you have been kinda happy latly. Er I mean more happy than usual and you and Cat have been more toughy feely. Is sumthin up?" "Well......." said Squid drifting off.  
  
X-Ray looked at him. And then figured out what had gone on. After all his name wasn't X-Ray for nuthin.  
  
He could see right through a person. "Aww man you didn't!" said X-Ray keeping his voice down so that only D-Tent could hear. "Didn't what?" asked Squid confused. "Did you and Cat uh...... screw around?" asked X-Ray in almost a whisper. "Well I not gonna lie to you guys so........ yeah. Why?" ZigZag started laughing like a giddy little girl.  
  
All the guys in D-Tent looked at him. "Squid! Wat if you had gotten caught?" asked X-Ray.  
  
"We didn't though" said Squid 'And hey I don't regret it I mean I love her and she loves me back so we did wat we were ready for." "I'm happy that you met your match Squid but there is one thing you didn't think about." X-Ray told him.  
  
"you may have gotten her pregnant" said ZigZag snapping back into real life from his giggle fit. "oh shit" whipered Squid.  
  
"Yeah now ya got it then huh?" asked X-Ray. Squid looked at the rest of D- Tent with a strange look on his face.  
  
"Man, X wat do I do if she is pregnant?" squid wanted to know. "Well your 17 and shes 16 so it was leagal.  
  
Thats good. The only real question is are willing to take care of the baby?" asked Caveman. "Of course I am! I 'm gonna be a hell of a better father than mine ever was." he told D-tent.  
  
"Thats good but what are ya gonna say to Cat I mean theres no way to be sure whether she is pregnant or not so are ya just gonna wait and see what happens?" asked Magnet. "I will just talk to her later about it." replied Squid.  
  
"Hopefully she will take it well." 'Well remember Squid, if ya ever need help or are in a jam D-Tent will always be there to halp ya!" said X-Ray giving Squid a high five.  
  
"Yeah but wat if Cat doesn't take it well?" asked Squid. He saw that Zero looked like he had sumthin to say so Squid asked "Wat do you think Zero?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment then said "Well I think that as long as you stay by her side, Cat will be okay." Squid smiled and then he and the rest of D- Tent left the mess tent and started to their digging site. 


	26. chapter26

No ones pov The boys went to their Holes and started digging for a while.  
  
Cat was already about half way done with her hole when they were a third finished.  
  
The water truck had come to bring lunch when squid went over to talk to her about the problem they may have. Squids Pov I was afraid of wat Cat may say.  
  
Wat if she hates me for getting her pregnant? If she is. 'Hey Cat" I said walkin over to her.  
  
"Hi" she said then smiled "Wats up Squid?" "I need to talk to you about sumthin" I told her then jumped down into her Holes with her.  
  
"She nodded then set down her shovel. "Alright, I don't know how to put this but theres sumthin that we didn't consider the other night when we.....ya know "she nodded then said "Yeah I realized that a little while ago."  
  
"So wat do you think?" I asked her.  
  
"Well thats wat I wanted to know from you actually" Cat said almost whispering.   
  
"I mean are you gonna be there with me if, i am pregnant? And take care of a possible child with me? Or are you just gonna leave?" "She questioned.  
  
"No! I answered quickly "I'm not gonna leave you.  
  
If you are going to have a baby and you want to keep it then of course I am going to be there."  
  
"Thats all I needed to know" she told me then smiled and hugged me. "But are you sure your ready to be a father?" she then questioned me.  
  
"No I'm not sure but I am willing to learn." i said reasuringly. She hugged me tighter. "So you told D-Tent didn't you?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Uh yeah they started getting suspicious but how did you know I told them?" "I saw the way ZigZag looked at me when he came to dig.  
  
He had this goofy face on" she replied. I laughed and said "tell me if ya need help." She agreed then I went and finished digging the rest of my hole. 


	27. chapter27

no ones pov All of the boys and Cat had finished digging and went back to their tent.  
  
Then all of them slowly started going to the wreck room.  
  
Everybody but Cat, Squid, X-Ray, and Zig Zag had left. X-Ray went up to Cat and said "Well Cat we just wanted to let you know that no matter what D- Tent is by your side and will help you through this."  
  
She looked over to Zig Zag who smiled and nodded. "Thanx you guys" she told them. Then the four went to the wreck room together. 2 months later. Squid looked at Cat while she was sleeping and noticed her stomach had gotten slightly larger than it was before. "Hey X-Ray you awake?" Squid called.  
  
"Yeah man wats up?" "Look at Cat. Does she look different to you?" he asked. X-Ray looked at her hard and then realized what Squid had meant.  
  
"Yeah I get what ya mean. She looks pregnant. Looks like Squidly is gonna be a daddy." said X-Ray joking.  
  
"Very funny but you better tyake this seriously X. I mean she needs to go to a hospital to have a baby right?" X-Ray nodded.  
  
"Well the nearest hospital is 8 hours away. So how is this gonna work out?" Squid questioned him.  
  
"Maybe since Pendenckey is a doctor she can have it hear." answered X-Ray. Squid shrugged. He really didn't want his baby being born in this hell hole.  
  
"Well how are we gonna even tell Pendencekey? He will most likely just rat on us and take the baby away from Cat and I ." Squid responded. "Listen Squid.  
  
Everything will work out. God knows that D-Tent will not let anyone take your baby away from you and Cat. You gotta trust us and stop worrying so much." Squid nodded and said "Your right thanx."  
  
"No problem but get to sleep man" said X-Ray before dozing off. Squid had calmed down a bit because X-Ray had made alot of sense.  
  
He knew D-Tent well enough so that they would do anything to help Squid and they would especially help Cat if she needed it.  
  
The next morning when Squid woke up Cat was gone! He looked around the tent but she wasn't there.  
  
"D-Tent you seen Cat any where" Squid asked in a hurry. They all shook their heads.  
  
He went out side and saw something out side where all the Holes where. He ran over to it and found out that it was Cat.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked her. "Morning sickness kicked in" she told him. "Oh well are you okay now?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"How about you wake me up next time so I can come with you. There are yellow spotted lizards in the Holes you know." he told her. "Sure" she said. Then they started walking back to camp. 


	28. chapter28

no ones pov Cat and Squid walked into the mess hall/room and sat with the rest of D- Tent.  
  
"Hey Cat where were you this morning?" asked Zig Zag with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I would rather not talk about it you guys.  
  
Squid I need to go lye down okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Sure so want me to come?" "Nah I'll be okay" she said then walked away.  
  
"SO Squid were was she and is she okay cuz she looks kinda pale?" said Zig Zag eagerly.  
  
"Well she's definatly pregnant cuz she's already getting mornig sickness." Squid told them.  
  
"I fell bad about this" he added. "Oh come on Squid she will be okay you don't have to worry." Caveman told him.  
  
"No but wat happens if the Warden or Mr.Sir sees her getting sick or sumthin?" Squid asked.  
  
"Well just tell em she ate sumthin bad and then they should leave ya alone." Magnet explained.  
  
Squid nodded then noticed Twich getting really jumpy out of the corner of his eye. "Uh maybe we should go start diggin" said Squid waiting for D-Tent to agree.  
  
When they did he went to get Cat but not alone. Zig Zag volunteered to tag along.  
  
When they got to the tent Cat was lying down on her cot listening to her CD player. She saw them come in and put it away. Then Zig Zag said "I don't get why you haven't gotten caught with that CD player yet I mean the Wardens cameras never lie." Cat laughed.  
  
"No I am serious she does have cameras. I can prove it too. Hey Squid remember that time you wrote a note to the suggestion box that said 'get a pencil that doesn't break' and then you broke it? Well you got caught and had to do dishes for a week remember?" asked Zig Zag.  
  
Squid nodded and said "yeah but someone probably told on me. There are no cameras, Zig" "Suit yourself" added Zig Zag. Then he patted Cat on the back and told her "feel better" before running over to get his shovel.  
  
"So how ya doin?" asked Squid worridly. "I'm okay I guess" she told him and smiled.  
  
"Ya know what I realized?" she asked him. "What" "that the counselors here are idiots. I mean I hang out with you all the time. Zig Zag and X-Ray too but you would think that everyonce and a while they would unexpecdidly check in on us to make sure nuthin was goin on. But they don't. I think Mr.Sir has spent so much time here at Greenlake that his brain is fried." she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Then she looked at Squid to see him laughing at her comment. She loved it when he smiled cuz he doesn't do it too often.  
  
"Good point. But we better got goin" he said. She nodded and they headed to their digging site. 


	29. chapter29

no ones pov 1 month later The boys of D-Tent looked at Cat as she slept.  
  
"Dude Squid, she is gonna be pretty damn hard to hide if she keeps getting bigger" said ZigZag pointing to her stomach.  
  
"yeah I think i know that Zig and was that a fat joke?" said Squid sarcastically.  
  
ZigZag shook his head and said "No why would I make fun of a friend?" Squid shrugged.  
  
"But you guys better not get Cat annoyed or Angry" said X-Ray. "Whys that?" asked Magnet.  
  
"Cuz I heard that women gets really testy when their pregnant.  
  
So just don't say anything wrong to her." X-Ray advised the group. They all agreed.  
  
Tonight was their night to talk to Mr.Pendencekey and he was late but they didn't care.  
  
Squid walked over to Cat and woke her up. "C'mon mom will be here soon to give us some counselin" he told her.  
  
"Great" she said getting up. "And by the way I wasn't asleep so I heard what you said Zig and X-Ray" she told them with a smirk.  
  
Zig Zag laughed and said "Oh sorry about that."  
  
"Yeah didn't mean it" added X-Ray. "I know! I'm just jokin with you guys" she said.  
  
Squid looked at Cat and thought to himself how much he missed her wearing short shirts but ever since her stomach started gettin bigger shes has been wearin regular shirts. Damn! he thought in his mind.  
  
Just then Pendencekey walked in. "Okay time for another meeting. lets get into a group" he yelled.  
  
The boys and Cat just all moved to where Pendencekey was sittin. Cat was sitting next to Squid and Zig Zag who were sittin slightly in front of er to try to hide her stomach.  
  
"Okay this week I am gonna ask each of you some questions and I want your responce. Got it?" asked Pendencekey. "Yes" the teens replied in unison and in boredom.  
  
Pendencekey slowly made his way around asking each kid 2 stupid questions. He had started with Squid so that would mean Cat was last.   
  
Then he finally came to ZigZag. "Okay Ricky here is a question for you. What is one thing about yourself that you are proud of?" "My brain.  
  
I mean I always know when I am being watched." he replied. Everyone in the tent looked at him dumbly. "Okay thats all I need from you Ricky. Next is Sakura. Alright wat is one thing that you hate about people?" he asked her.  
  
"I dunno I hate the jackasses that mistreat animals. Is that one?" she asked him. He nodded.  
  
"Umm... Okay here is your next question. Can you Name one thing you like about this camp?"  
  
"Yeah thats easy. I have made alotta cool friends." Pendencekey said "Good answer. Well we are done for now see you all tomorrow." He was about to leave when he saw Cat out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He looked at her for a minute then walked up to her and asked "Your pregnant aren't you?" She looked down.  
  
"I am gonna hafta report this to the Warden but i need to know which one is the father." he said as he eyed each of the boys.  
  
Cat didn't answer. "Fine be that way" said Pendencekey as he walked out. A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like my story! Believe me its gonna get a lot better! 


	30. ch30

no ones pov After Pendencekey walked out of the tent Cat sat down on the nearse cot stunned.  
  
The other guys were all speachless since they had no clue of what to do. Squid walked up to Cat and said "Don't worry Cat everything will work out."  
  
"She shook her head. "No it won't. When Mr.Pendencekey tells the warden that I'm pregnant shes going to come to the tent and kill me, literally."  
  
"Yo Cat we won't let that happen" said X-Ray from his cot across the room. "She can't really do anything to you because your pregnant. Plus she doesn't even know who the father is which means that all of us have to keep our mouths shut about this. Especially you Twitch."announced X-Ray.  
  
They all looked at the jumpy boy. "What? Okay then noooooo problem here! I can keep a secret a-o-kay!" said Twitch way too quickly for his own good.  
  
X-Ray just nodded at what the boy said cuz all heard was the a-o-kay part. "Fine then thanx guys" whispered Cat.  
  
"No problem" said Zig Zag. "Well lets get to sleep D-Tent. Diggin tomorrow!" said X-Ray.  
  
They agreed and went to bed after Squid gave Cat the usual kiss good night. Meanwhile at the wardens cabin "I got news for ya" said Pendencekey as he walked into the air conditioned room.  
  
"What is it now? Squid break another one of your pencils?" asked the Warden scowling at pendencekey.  
  
"Un, no! It seems we have a problem with Sakura. I hate to do this to her but I think she is pregnent." said Pendencekey feeling slightly bad. "What!?" yelled the warden.  
  
"Well her stomach has gotten bigger and I think I have seen her getting sick in the morning so thats my reason." answered Pendencekey.  
  
"Well who's the father?" asked the Warden. "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me" Pendencekey replied.  
  
"Then it looks like I will have to have a meeting with D-Tent tomorrow. So when you bring them their water for the first time in the morning, tell them all to report to my office got that?" she asked.  
  
Pendencekey nodded then left, wondering what the warden would do to them. 


	31. chapter31

Ch 31 no ones pov D-Tent woke up early and headed out to dig. Skipping breakfast completly.  
  
"Damn holes" said Caveman as he jumped on the back of his shovel, Hopefully I will get to leave soon.  
  
He thought to himself. But I wonder wats goin to happen to Cat. The warden will probably kill her. Squid was tryin to dig but was havin trouble cuz of ho nervous he was.  
  
His palms were shakin and he was sweating alot even though it wasn't that bad outside.  
  
He looked around and saw that Cat wasn't as fast as normal either.  
  
He took a minute to think and figured that she was about 3 months pregnant. He started to think of names to calm him down. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl? he thought.  
  
"Then he realized ' I hope it's a girl. So wat are sum girl names? He stopped and was thinking for a while and decided he liked the name Kari (car-ee) if it was a girl and Matt (I think u know that one) if it is a boy.  
  
Then he looked over to Cat and yelled "Hey Cat how ya doin?" "I'm okay!" she yelled back.  
  
"Wat about you guys?" she asked D-Tent. "Were fine" they said in almost unison. The truth was that Cat wasn't fine.  
  
She was in panick. Wat the hell was she gonna do if the warden tried hurting her again? She isn't even as fit anymore because of her weight. Just then before she started an argument with herself  
  
She saw sumthin out of the corner of her eye. It was the water truck. "Great" she mumbled pulling herself up outta the hole.  
  
She got in line behind Zig Zag who patted her on the back like usual and asked "Ya pullin through?"  
  
"Yeah" she replied and nodded.  
  
"Alright D-Tent as I said I would I told the Warden about Cat and she want all of you to report to her office now so get a move on." replied Pendencekay after filling the canteens.  
  
Then he got into the water truck and left. "Well lets go" said X-Ray. So they did.  
  
They walked in silence until they came to the wardens cabin. "Sorry guys" mumbled Cat.  
  
Obviously upset and nervous. "Don't worry about it Cat" Said Zig Zag.  
  
"Yeah it's no big deal" said X-Ray. Then he knocked on the door and they all walked in. 


	32. ch32

no ones pov Everyone in D-Tent was nervous as they made their way into the wardens cabin.  
  
"Hello D-Tent." said the Warden as she appeared as if from no where exact.  
  
"Uh hello ma'am" said X-Ray answereing for the whole group.  
  
X-Ray had been in the front and Cat at the back with ZigZag and Squid standing right in front of her as if hiding her.  
  
"You all know why you are here, right?" asked the warden.  
  
The kids nodded their heads. "Okay good. Then would you all get into a line?"  
  
They hesitated but she said "Excuse Me?" and then they obeyed. She started walking down the line and eyed each of the D-Tent kids as she did so.  
  
Then she stopped right in front of Cat.  
  
"How many problems do you plan to cause at this camp Sakura?!" asked the Warden almost yelling at her as Squid watched from one place over in line. Cat said nothing.  
  
"Answer me!" yelled the Warden. "Alright! I don't mean to cause trouble it just happens." Cat was honestly.  
  
"Well I told you last time that if I had any more trouble with you that you would pay now didn't I?" asked the Warden.  
  
"Yes" Cat whispered as she looked to the ground. The warden placed her hand under neath Cats chin and lifted her head up so that their eyes met.  
  
Cat glared at the Warden with peircing eyes. "Thats what I have always hated about you. Your eyes." explained the Warden.  
  
Cat tried pulling away from the Warden but failed so Cat asked "Whats so bad about my eyes?"  
  
"They're very cold and dark hun. Thats why I don't like them." she told Cat.  
  
The guys from D-Tent were all staring at the warden angrily because she had still not let go of Cat.  
  
"Anyways.... wats your nickname now? Cat? Well, Cat why don't you tell me which of these boys you seduced."  
  
"What!? I did not do that to any of these guys their my friends and i would never hurt any of them! And No I am not telling you who the father is cuz you'll just hurt him!" Cat yelled.  
  
"If I were you i would quet down right now!" the Warden yelled at her.  
  
Cat whimpered as she tightened her grip on Cat's jaw. Cat shifted her eyes to look at Squid.  
  
She could tell he was furious and was worried. "That hurts Could you please let go of me?" Cat asked the Warden rather nicely.  
  
"Oh you think that hurts?" asked the Warden "Well thats nuthin compared to whats gonna happen to you.  
  
The Warden let go of her and then grabbed Cats shoulder very tightly and pulled her over to her in front of all the boys. "Owwww!" Cat yelled as the wardens hand tightened on her shoulder digging her nails into Cats flesh.  
  
"Tell me who your little boyfriend is now!" yelled the Warden. "No! No! No!" yelled Cat right back. "You little bitch." said the Warden.  
  
"Call me whatever you want I am not going to tell you." Cat replied. "Ugh! Come with me!" the warden told her as she went to get her special nail polish.  
  
The boys looked at each other worridly while she was gone. The Warden applyed it to her nails before walking in front of the boys again.  
  
"Okay either the your little boyfriend confesses or I am just gonna hafta punish you" the Warden explained. Then placed one of her nails to Cats neck.  
  
Cat tried pulling away She dug her nail into Cats flesh. Blood trickeled down Cats neck. "Let go!" yelled the boys.  
  
"Knock it off" yelled Squid. The Warden smiled. Then said "This is your last chance! Will Cats boyfriend come forward now?!" she asked.  
  
Squid, Zig Zag, and X-Ray all stepped forward. 


	33. ch33

Ch 33 no ones pov "Oh so we have 3 contenders here huh?" asked the Warden looking at each of the boys angry faces.  
  
"Why are you hurting her like that?" asked Zig Zag angrily. "Just to see what you would do." answered the Warden.  
  
"Alright then everyone but Zig Zag, Squid, X-Ray, and Cat may return to digging their holes." ordered the warden.  
  
None of the kids even budged. "Do you want problems with me too?!" she yelled and they slowly started walking out of the tent.  
  
The last thing the others heard was Twitch say "Crazy old Which." But the Warden didn't seem to care she was too busy with Cat and the three boys.  
  
The Warden still held Cats neck where she had left a previous cut when she asked "Now how will I get you to tell the truth on who your boyfriend is?" Tears started rolling down Cats cheeks and she said "I'll never tell you."  
  
The Warden then pushed Cat back until she hit a wall.  
  
The Warden walked up to her and grabbed one of her arms and dug her nails into them until Cat started to bleed. Squid started to walk up to the Warden ready to fight when she said "One more step and won't live to dig another hole." so Squid stopped and just glared at her.  
  
She returned to Cat who she had not taken her nails out of. "Either you tell me know or this will get serious."  
  
"Ya know you remind me of how my mother treated me. I had to grow up with my own mother treating me like this when she was high on drugs! So do you really think I'm going to be that afraid of you?" Cat asked her.  
  
"You should be" answered the Warden as she pushed Cat to the floor and began to press her nails into her sides. But something unexpected happend.  
  
Cat scratched her across the face like she had done with Lump so long ago. "Son of A.....!" yelled the Warden grabbing her face.  
  
Although Cat cut her badly the Warden barely bled. "Okay fine! I see I can't get throught to you that way so how about I just hurt one of your little boyfriends here until I find the right one.?" asked the Warden as she walked over to X-Ray.  
  
"No stop!" yelled Squid "I'm the one who got Cat pregnant. I'm her boyfriend so just leave them alone." He walked over to Cat and helped her up.  
  
The Warden grinned. "Zig Zag and X-Ray I want you to leave." she told them.  
  
"Are you two gonna be okay?" X-Ray asked. Squid nodded and they left. 


	34. chapter34

no ones pov Zig Zag slammed the door behind him on purpose as he walked out.  
  
The Warden looked down at Squid who was helping Cat with her cut neck and arm.  
  
Squid stood up and looked at the Warden square in the eye. "Why would you hurt her like that? What did she do to you?" asked Squid, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Because she is a stupid child that needs to be taught a lesson. U are too." answered the Warden.  
  
"Don't call him stupid" said Cat getting up. "He is the nicest person I have ever met! And he is really smart so don't judge people you don't know!"  
  
"Whatever you little brat. Now what am i going to do with you? Being pregnant and all. have you two talked this over?" asked the warden. "Yeah we have and we are keeping our child and there is nothing you can do about it!" yelled Squid.  
  
"Oh really? I could always force you to have an abortion." said the Warden with evil eyes." "you can't do that!" yelled Cat nervously. "Wanna bet?" asked the warden.  
  
She walked over to the phone dialed a number and said "Yeah Pendencekey get to my office now" and hung up. In fifteen minutes Mr.Pendencekey walked in.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" he asked Cat. "If you hadn't told then this wouldn't have happend" Squid told him.  
  
"Pendencekey. As punishment I want you to get someone here to give the little slut an abortion." the Warden told him. "I can't do that" Pendencekey answered. "Why not?" questioned the Warden.  
  
"Because of two reasons. One she is sixteen and Alan is 17 so they make their own desisions since they are old enogh plus Cat how many months pregnant are you?" he asked. "Four months" she answered simply.  
  
"See then it's too late for an abortion." Pendencekey explained. The Warden motioned for Pendencekey to follow her into the back room.  
  
"Well then what am I going to do? This girl needs to be punished and if I let her have this baby then she will be getting away with sleeping around with Squid and getting pregnant on top of it. Isn't there any way I can poison her so that it would kill the little brat off?" asked the Warden.  
  
"No you can't because if you do anything to hurt that baby thats inside of her she can easily have you locked up" Pendencekey told her. "Well I scratched her with my rattlesnake venom nails. Will that do anything?" she asked.  
  
"You better hope not. But as punishment why don't you just make them dig one extra hole together for a week?" asked Pendemcekey.  
  
"Fine" said the Warden. They walked out to Squid who was hugging Cat. "Okay I decided to go easy on you two. Each day fora week you are going to work together to dig a 5 foot deep and wide hole. Got that? Good! Now get out!" yelled the Warden.  
  
Cat and Squid quickly rushed out and started walking back to dig. 


	35. ch35

Ch 35 Cats pov Squid and I were walking for a while when I noticed he was staring at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked I mean why didn't you just say I was the one who made you pregnant?" "Because I was afraid she would hurt you. Sorry though." I answered.  
  
"It's alright and Thank you" he said then kissed me. "Anyway your going to need to get your arm wrapped up cuz it's still bleeding a little." he informed me.  
  
"Yeah I know but i don't have alot more to dig so let me finish that first and then I'll go to Pendencekey for help." I replied. Oh and then I'll come back and start digging the other hole with you okay?"  
  
"No I want to go when you go to Pendencekey. Just in case. Alright?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.  
  
About fifteen minutes later we made it back to our digging site where every one of the other boys remained. Zig Zag ran up to us and asked "I thought you guys were dead! So howed ya do?" "Okay she let us off easy for some reason but we have to work together to dig a nextra hole for a week." Squid answered.  
  
"She didn't do anything that bad?" asked Caveman. "Well she was gonna try and kill the baby but she couldn't cuz Cats too far alng." Squid explained.  
  
"Damn what a bitch" said ZigZag. "Hey Cat can I take a look at your neck?" asked X-Ray. "Uh yeah sure" I answered raising my chin. "Shit that doesn't look good" he told me.  
  
"Really? Damn." "Well hey we finished diggin your holes for ya." said Twitch. "Are you serious? Thank You guys." I said. "No problem. It was the least we could do to help" answered Zig Zag. I smiled at them and they smiled back.  
  
"Well then I'm gonna go get my arm wrapped by Pendencekey and have him look at the cut on my neck." I told the group. "Well I'm comin" Squid said. "Hey kai tag along?" asked ZigZag.  
  
"Sure if ya wanna" I replied. We walked to the med tent rather slowly. When we got there Pendencekey was waiting like he was expecting us.  
  
"C'mon Sakura I'll fix you up" said Pendencekey leading us into the tent. "Did she hurt either of you guys?" Pendencekey asked Zig and Squid.  
  
"No just Cat." answered Zig Zag. Pendencekey wrapped my arm in cloth and put poroxide on the wound that was on my neck.  
  
"Uh Sakura you do know that by reporting you I was just doing my job. Right?" asked Pendencekey.  
  
"Yeah I know but I suppose I should thank you for talking the Warden out of killing us. So thanx." I told him. he nodded and said  
  
"Keep those cuts clean and come back if they get worse." "Yeah thanx" I told him and the three of us headed back. 


	36. ch36

Ch 36 no ones pov 2 months later. Cat dropped her shovel and sat down. She kept getting pains in her stomach but didn't know what they were. She sat there and thought how many months she was.  
  
"Lets see It's been 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 months. So in 3 months I should have the baby." she said aloud.  
  
Then she started thinking of all the pain she would have to go through and how sick she was feeling at the moment. All that made her feel worse than ever.  
  
She took a drink of water and continued digging her hole. About an hour later she finished digging her hole before Caveman, Squid, Twitch, and ZigZag so she jumped out and headed back to Camp.  
  
She went into the special shower they had hooked up for her and just stood there till her time was up. The measily four minutes did her good though.  
  
Instead of going to the wreck room like usual she just went to her cot and lay down curling up into a ball. Thinking that would make her feel better.  
  
She heard someone walk in. "Hey Cat wats wrong with you?" asked Zig Zag. "I'm not feelin too well" she told him. "Oh My God! Your having the baby! Arent you?!" Zig Zag panicked.  
  
"NO Zig!" she yelled "I just don't feel right. My stomach hurts and I'm startin to get a headache." she confessed.  
  
"Oh well do you want me to go get Squid?" "No I'll wait till he's done digging." Cat said. "Well then I'm gonna wait here with you!" ZigZag said to her enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh sure thanx Zig" she said. "No problem!" he replied. They waited like 15 minutes when Zig Zag asked "Can we listen to some music? Maybe that will make you feel better"  
  
"Sure" Cat said giving him the CD player. He put in a random Cd and started playing the music. The song he had picked was 'Magic Stick' by lil kim and 50 cent. Zig Zag started singing and dancing to the song "I got the magic stick I know If I can hit once I can hit twice! I hit the baddest chicks..." Cat interrupted him by laughing hystrically.  
  
"See I knew it would help" he told her grinning. "Yeah a little but it didn't make the pain go away but thank you and nice dance moves." Zig Zag was still smiling when he got up and looked out side.  
  
"Squids on his way in so I'll leave you two ta talk. Bye Cat." Said Zig Zag with a smirk. "Bye" she said. Squid came into the tent and asked her "Y'okay? Wats wrong?"  
  
"I don't feel really well she told him." "Well wat is wrong exactly?" he questioned.  
  
"My stomach hurts and I've got a headache." she replied. "Oh well just rest. I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll come back. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure but only if you want to." she told him. He nodded while saying "I want to." Then he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
But he didn't plan on going to the showers. He had some questions for Pendencekey. 


	37. ch37

Ch 37 Squids pov I walked over to Pendencekeys umm Cabin thing and knocked on the door. "Well hello there Alan. What can I do for ya?" Pendencekey asked.  
  
"Well can I ask you some questions?" I asked. "Sure come on in." said Pendencekey in his usual cheery mood.  
  
I walked into the air conditioned cabin and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room. "What do you want to know?" asked Pendencekey.  
  
"Uh well you know about Cat being Pregnant and all so I wanted to know what was going to happen when she has the baby." I told him.  
  
"Well i have to say being only sixteen she is going to go through alot of pain and it is going to be difficult fo her too. Also being at this Camp isn't going to be so good either but when she is ready to have the baby we will try to get her to a nearby hospital." answerd Pendencekey.  
  
"Well what about me? Will I be able to go with her to the hospital? Being the father?" i questioned him.  
  
"Yes actually the Warden will most likley have you two go to the hospital for a while and then come back and finish your sentence here." said Pendencekey.  
  
"What? Then whats gonna happen to the baby?" I asked raising my voice.   
  
"Oh! your keeping it?" asked Pendencekey. "I thought you were giving it up for adoption." "No" I said strictly.  
  
"Well then the baby will have to be givin to one of your family members to take care of for a while." he told me.  
  
"I can't give it to my mom cuz shes a alcoholic so the only person would be Cats brother." I explained. "Well then Alan thats the way It'll have to be." he told me.  
  
"But don't you think it's going to be hard to take care of a child at your age?"  
  
"I don't care how hard it going to be! I for one am looking forward to being a father and will do a hell of a better job than mine did!" I told him.  
  
"Well Alan I think if you keep that attitude you and Cat will do fine together." said Pendancekey.  
  
"thanx" I said getting up to go. "Come to me if you have any other questions" he said helpfully as I left. "Sure bye" I said and headded back to the tent. When i got there Cat was asleep. I think i am gonna be a great dad I thought to myself. 


	38. ch38

Ch 38 (3 months later) no ones pov All the kids were out side sitting by their dirt piles. Most were just eating lunch though.  
  
"Cat I really wish you would let me help you" Squid said to her.  
  
"No No I'm fine Squid. Go eat lunch would ya?" said Cat with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Alright then" replied Squid as he walked back and sat down next to Zig Zag and X-Ray.  
  
"Still tryin to be indipendant huh?" asked Zig Zag. "Yeah" quoted Squid.  
  
"Man At least you got a girl " said X-Ray. Squid laughed. Cat then climbed out of her hole and walked over to the others. "wats up?" she asked.  
  
"Nuthin" said Squid. Cat sat next to Squid. Out of no where Cat flinched and whimpered.  
  
"Whoa. Ya'okay?" asked Squid and a couple of other D-Tent boys. "uh n....n.no. I think I'm having the baby" Cat managed to get out in betweeen pains.  
  
"Oh my god really?" asked Zig Zag. "Shut up Zig! Caveman go get Pendencekey!" ordered Squid as he got behind Cat and had her lay against his chest.  
  
"Just take it easy baby" he told her as she started breathing harder. "Yeah Cat D-Tent won't let nuthin happen to you" said X-ray trying to help.  
  
Cat tryed to manage a smile but just let out a cry of pain. "Damn it where is Caveman with Pendencekey?" asked Squid angrily.  
  
"Anything we can do Squid?" asked Magnet motioning to Twitch, Zero, and himself. "No thanx you guys." Squid told them. ZigZag and X-Ray were trying to help Squid and Cat when Pendencekey and Caveman came.  
  
"Okay Sakura just take even breaths here okay?" she nodded. "did you call an ambulance?" asked Squid.  
  
"Yes in fact Jose,Hector and uh..... watever Twitch! Go to the Camp entrence and wait for the ambulance! Then when it gets here show it the way!" Pendencekey ordered.  
  
They nodded then took off running. "Will it get here in time" asked the impatient squid.  
  
"Alan I hope so but just calm down." Pendencekey said. X-ray was watching Squid but when he turned his gaze to Zig Zag he noticed he was pacing back and forth around Squid and Cat.  
  
"Man wat are you doin Zig?" asked X-Ray. "I'm nervous for Cat" replied ZigZag. X-Ray shook his head. 


	39. ch39

Ch 39 no ones pov "Is that ambulance gonna get here soon" asked Squid with anger in his voice.  
  
"Squid please calm down" said Cat in between breaths. "Alright I'll try" he said to her. "ZigZag you gotta calm down too man" X-Ray told him as he continued pacing.  
  
"Is there anything you want me to do?" asked Caveman helpfully. "Well if you want you can go tell the Warden that an ambulance will be taking Sakura and Alan to the hospital." Pendencekey told him.  
  
"Caveman, good luck!" said X-Ray as Caveman started walking to the Wardens Cabin.  
  
"Yeah thanx I'll need it" he yelled back to X-Ray. As Caveman left, Squid saw Magnet, Zero, and Twitch run over to them with an Ambualance not too far behind.  
  
"Good Job Fellas" Pendencekey told the three boys. The out of breath boys nodded. Within 5 minutes Cat and Squid were in the ambulance. "Squid can i come?" asked Zig Zag.  
  
"What why?" Squid asked him. "Cuz I wanna please please please......." whined ZigZag. "oh fine ZigZag get in the truck." Squid told him.  
  
"Your takin Zig with you?" asked X-Ray. "Yeah he wants ta come so whatever." said Squid.  
  
"Alright then C ya and good luck Cat." "Thanx X-Ray" she told him. "Mom when will they come back to Camp?" magnet asked Pendencekey.  
  
"in a week they will come back to finish their sentence while the baby is with sakuras brother." D-Tent nodded.  
  
All of D-Tent waved as the ambulance pulled away. "Hey where is Ricky?" asked Pendencekey.  
  
"uh I think he went with Squid," X-Ray told him. "What?! Ricky!" yelled Pendencekey after the truck but it was too late they were headed to the hospital.  
  
"Squid I don't think i can do this" Cat told him. He held her in a hug as he said "yeah you can and I'm gonna help you." in an hour they were at the hospital.  
  
Cat lying in a bed and Squid sitting in the chair next to her. ZigZag was sitting on the floor next to Cats bed reading a magazine. A nurse walked in.  
  
"Who is the father?" she asked politly. "I am" Squid raised his hand. "And your name is?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Alan" "Age?" "17" "Birthdate?" "9/14/1987" "Okay and what is the mothers name?" asked the nurse.  
  
"uh Sakura. and she is 16 and was born on 7/14/1988." Squid told her. "Okay thank You" said the nurse walking out. Squid stood up next to Cats bed.  
  
"How are you doin?" he asked her. "okay I guess." she told him. "So Squid have you thought about any names?" she asked him. "Uh yeah actually.  
  
Umm what about if its a boy we name it matt and if a girl we name it Kari?" Squid asked.  
  
"i like them so thats how it will be." she said honestly. A doctor walked in about a half hour later and said "Okay she's ready lets get this baby out."  
  
"Sorry Zig but you gotta wait outside" Squid told him. "Okay" he said walking into the hall right next to Cats room.  
  
From outside he heard the female doctors voice say "okay push!"  
  
"I think i'm gonna be sick" ZigZag said to himself. 3 hours later ZigZag heard a baby crying and in an instant a smile spread across his face.  
  
Back inside Squid was holding his very own child. "Cat how are you?" he asked.  
  
"never been better" she said out of breath. Squid passed the baby to Cat. "Okay so we need a name. Wats it gonna be? have you decided" asked a doctor.  
  
"yeah" said Cat "Squid you wanna tell e'm?". "Sure The name is.......................................................................... ...................................................Kari" 


	40. ch40

Ch 40 4 hours later Squid walked out of the hospital room to get ZigZag "Hey Zig wanna see the new D-Tent addition?" Squid asked him proudly.  
  
"Sure and you look aeful happy." ZigZag told him. "Well I have a kid now. I should be happy" Squid answered. They walked in and ZigZag asked "How are you doin Cat?" as he walked over to her bed.  
  
"I'm okay but really tired" she answered. "Here she is" said Squid holding kari in his arms. "Wow! Whats its name?" asked ZigZag.  
  
"Its Kari" answered Squid. "Kai hold her?" asked ZigZag. "Sure but drop her Zig" Squid said sternly.  
  
"Awwww! What a cute widdle baby" said ZigZag in a baby voice. Just then a nurse walked in.  
  
"Okay Sakura. We have called your brother and he is on his way to come and pick you uokay?" asked the nurse. "Uh sure thank you" Cat answered before the nurse left.  
  
ZigZag was still holdinf Kari so Squid went over to Cat and asked "whats wrong?" "I'm just worried about what my brother will think about me and you." said Cat.  
  
"I'm sure It'll be alright" said Squid then he kissed her on the mouth.  
  
Back at Camp  
  
"Wonder how Cat is doin." said X-Ray worridly. "Her, Zig, and Squid are probly up in Cats house havin fun" said Caveman.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "What" he asked. "Nuthin" said magnet. Then Pendecekey walked in.  
  
"Okay as you know Sakura and Alan were expected to go to the hospital to take care of their child.  
  
But what wasn't expected was Ricky's choice to go too! So because of that you have a new camper. Everyone meet Sandra." announced Pendencekey.  
  
The boys looked at her. "Another Girl? Is this place goin co-ed?" asked X- Ray.  
  
"No Rex but she was the only one available to fill Rickys place." answered Pendencekeky. "What about when ZIGZAG gets back?" asked Caveman. "Shes gonna still stay" said Pendencekay.  
  
"Okay then sandra you get to know these boys and don't worry if your not comfortable Sakura will be back at the end of the week and there is an extra cot for you over there. Bye! Oh and Bryon or Twitch is your mentor." Pandencekey told her and left."  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
"Zig ya gotta put her down" Squid told him. "But she likes me" ZigZag pleaded.  
  
"Zig ya can hold her later please put her down" said Cat. "Fine" answered ZigZag as he lay the baby down. An nurse walked in with a some guy that was unfamiliar to Squid.  
  
"Sakura your brother is here" said the nurse then she left. 


	41. ch41

Ch 41 at the hospital Cats brother walked in and immediatly walked over to her who was holding the baby.  
  
"Hey bro" she said to him. "Hey Sakura this must be Kari" he answered. Cat nodded "Are you angry at me?" Cat asked her sibling. "No not really." said the 19 year old.  
  
Cat smiled. "Um so wheres your boyfriend? Is that him?" Jon asked pointing to ZigZag. "Hey! Im not her boyfriend I'm just her friend thats her boyfriend." ZigZag explained while pointing at Squid.  
  
"Uh Jon thats Squid, Squid Jon." introduced Cat. "Hey man" said Jon "you better have been takin good care of my little sister." "Don't worry I have been" answered Squid.  
  
"That true Sakura?" asked Jon. cat smiled then said "Of course! You wouldn't believe what he's done for me." "Then I don't have a problem" said Jon.  
  
"A-hem!" interrupted ZigZag. "Oh uh thats ZigZag" said Squid. "Hey" said Jon. "Wats up?" said Zigzag not really asking. "uh Jon i need to ask you sumthin" said cat.  
  
"Sure what is it?" he questioned. "Well the Warden at the Camp is a real hard ass and well she isn't letting me stay out of Camp. By law Squid, ZigZag, and I have one week to spend with the baby and then we all have to go back to the Camp." said Cat.  
  
"You want me to take care of the baby while you're in camp?" asked Jon. "Only if it's okay with you." said Cat.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be glad to help." said Jon hugging his younger sister. "Good thanx Jon" said cat. "No problem but anyway I'm here to take you home." Jon told her.  
  
"Great" she answered. "uh what about us?" Squid and ZigZag asked.  
  
"You really think I'm gonna leave the father of my sisters baby and my sisters best friend here?" asked Jon with a smirk on his face. Squid and ZigZag grinned.  
  
"And Squid if things go well maybe I'll let you move in with us when you get out of Camp." Jon told him.  
  
Squid smiled and said "Hey Cat ya hear what your brother just said?" "I heard it but I don't believe it!" she replied.  
  
Squid hugged her and then they all started getting ready to leave the hospital.within a half hour they were all at Cats house.  
  
At Camp  
  
Twitch had just finished showing Sandra around. "Why are you here?" he asked her.  
  
"Well I beat up a bunch of guys. And I did it with only my Pinky" she said Proud of herself.  
  
"Cool!" said Twitch. "I got here for Joy ridin,Well c'mon Pinky lets go get sumthin to eat." said twitch.  
  
"Pinky huh? Okay lets go!" said Pinky. After dinner everyone was talkin to sumone else. Pinky and Twitch had made a common bond. "Yeah ya now what? the only reason I got caught for my crime was because I stole their car afterward" Pinky told Twitch.  
  
"Really awsome" answered Twitch.  
  
"C'mon you guys lets all get to bed." said X-Ray. Everyone agreed. "Night Pinky" said Twitch.  
  
"Night Twitch" she responded back. "Shut up! You guys remind me of Cat and Squid" said X-Ray. 


	42. ch42

Ch 42 at Cats house "Nice house" said Squid as he walked in.  
  
"Thanx" answered Jon. "Whoa! This place is huge!" announced ZigZag.  
  
"My brother has a good job" Cat explained "He has his own record compony so he makes alot of money." Squid nodded and ZigZags mouth dropped open.  
  
They got settled and Cat put the sleeping kari in her own room. "Jon I'm gonna show ZigZag his room okay?" Cat asked "Sure but you and Squid will have to share a room."  
  
"I'm fine with that" said Squid.  
  
Cat laughed "Me too." "Kay Zig heres your room" announced Cat. "Awsome" he replied and went checkin the room out.  
  
"C'mon Squid I'll show you our room." Cat told him. When they walked into Cats room it was painted red with black borders.  
  
"Cool" Squid replied. "Oh I forgot" said Cat heading down stairs. "What" asked Squid. "Jon where are Missy, Saphire, Lilly, and Ruka?" asked Cat. "I think their downstairs" repled Jon.  
  
"Great" Cat said as she headed down the stairs with Squid behind her. "Here they are!" yelled Cat happily. Next thing Squid knew Cat was holding two Cats in her arms with another by her leg on the floor and a dog walking over to greet him.  
  
"These are your pets?' Squid asked. "Yes and i have missed them soooo much" said Cat. ZigZag walked down the stairs "Wats goin on?" he asked. "Cats introducing me to her pets" Squid explained.  
  
"Alright this one is Saphire" she pointed to the grey one. "Thats lilly" who was the white one. "Ruka is the orange one and Missy is the dog." "I wanna hold one" said ZigZag.  
  
"Here hold Saphire." Cat handed the cat to him. "Squid why don't you hold little miss attitude here" Cat gave him the white Cat aka Lilly.  
  
(Note: I really do own those pets) "Their cute" said Squid "I always wanted Pets especially Cats." "Whos a cute kitty? Who? You are! Yes you are!" said ZigZag to Saphire.  
  
"Zig what the hell are you doin" asked Squid. "What? Cats like attention too ya know" was his defence. Squid shook his head. After they were done with the animals Cat showed them around the house more.  
  
Back at camp (italics equals Twitches thoughts!!!!!)  
  
Pinky couldn't sleep so she had gotten up and gone out side. Twitch followed.  
  
I wonder if I shud tell her now? thought Twitch. "This place is really Beutiful" said Pinky. "Yeah it is" replied Twitch. Pinky smiled at him and layed back against the hard ground. oh gosh! thought Twitch.  
  
ya know what I'm gonna go for it. Pinky was lying down and before she knew it she felt Twitches lips on hers before he pulled back.  
  
"You hate me now?" asked Twitch. "No" she replied smiling "I love you." Twitch grinned and they kissed for a while longer until they heard someone "oh come on you guys!" it was Caveman.  
  
"Get a room!" Pinky and Twitch laughed. "We should go back" said Twitch. Pinky agreed. They kissed one last time and went to bed. 


	43. ch43

A/N: Hey all! Just so ya know my friend Beth wrote the back at Camp part for chapters 43, 44, and 46. If you want me to give her a message just send it to me. Enjoy!!!! (  
  
Ch 43 the next day at camp Twitches pov  
  
I woke up pretty early and looked at Pinky. God I love her so much.  
  
I think shes the first one I have ever really loved like this. I mean shes so sweet and shes quite a bit like me.  
  
Then Pinky woke up. "Morning Twitch" she said with a smile on her face. "Morning Pinky" I replied as I felt my cheeks getting warm.  
  
Pinkys Pov  
  
We had all been digging for a while and I'm really happy to say that for a newbie, I was doin good!  
  
Well pretty good. I went to take a sip of my water when I realized I had drank all of it. Oh no, I thought to myself.  
  
Oh well. Maybe the water truck will come soon but in the meantime maybe I'll go see how Twitch is doing.  
  
Then I jumped out of my Hole and went over and kneeled by his hole.  
  
"How are ya doin Twitch?" I asked. "Pretty good" he replied. "What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Good" I answered him. He must havenoticed I had no water because he asked "Hey you want some of my water?" "No thanx Twitch I'm fine right now but ya know what would be pretty good right now?" I asked "No what" asked Twitch.  
  
I pressed my lips against his and gave him a lnog pationate kiss.  
  
I heard the other boys sayin "Check that out. Twitch isn't twitchin when Pinkys kissin him."  
  
"I broke the kiss and smiled to him before walking over to my hole. I love him more than anything but I wonder if he loves me I thought to myself.  
  
At Cats house  
  
"Hey Squid my brother gave me money to buy baby stuff sooo when should that happen? Cat asked him.  
  
"Whenener you want but we need you brother to bring us to the store." said Squid.  
  
"I'll bring ya but I'll just drop ya off and take Kari with me so that you can get more done so Cmon" said Jon. When jon dropped them off Squid, Cat, and ZigZag headed off into the mall shopping for clothes.  
  
"Okay lets not get seperated cuz then we'd never find each other" said Squid.  
  
Everyone agreed but Squid still kept his eye on ZigZag. After buying a bunch of clothes and being in a bunch of stores ZigZag finally asked "Dude! Squid! Why are you watchin me?" "I'm just makin sure we don't get seperated" Squid said to him.  
  
Cat sighed. "C'mon you guys wanna get sumthin to eat?" she asked knowing that would shut them up.  
  
"Sure" they said in Unison. They made their way to the food court where there were 12 different choices of food. "What do you guys want?" Cat asked.  
  
"Everything" replied ZigZag with a glint in his eye. "C'mon Zig just pick!" said Cat slightly annoyed.  
  
"Pizza then" said ZigZag. "Squid" Cat asked. "Pizzas good with me." he announced. After they were done eating Cat noticed something different about Squid. He was happy.  
  
Truely Happy. And as long as he was happy she was too. 


	44. ch44

Chapter 44 no ones pov still at the mall "Hey guys since we still have time there is one last thing we have to do." said Cat  
  
"Whtas that?" asked Squid. "Well theres still 5 days before we go back to camp and you guys can't just keep borrowing my brothers clothes so lets go get you some" said Cat sweetly.  
  
"Cool" exclaimed ZigZag. "Aight with me" replied Squid. As they walked to the mens clothes store Cat noticed that alot of girls were looking at Squid.  
  
"Wats wrong Cat?" Squid asked. "Do you normally get that kind of attention?" Cat asked pointing to a girl who was checking him out. "Oh your jealous huh?" Squid teased.  
  
"Yes I'm jealous your my daughters father!" said Cat. "Here this'll show e'm" said Squid as pulled Cat closer to him and started kissing her in front of all the other girls who had been watching.  
  
"C'mon you guys can't do that somewhere else? And hey! Isn't that how Cat got pregnant in the first place?" asked ZigZag. Squid pulled away as he noticed the girls snickering and walking away. "Uhh thanx" said Cat blushing.  
  
"No problem but what i don't get is how you can possibly be jealous when your the only one I would ever want to be with." said Squid romantiacally.  
  
"Awww your soo sweet" said Cat as she started hugging him. "Lets go to the store you guys!" yelled ZigZag slightly annoyed. "Okay sorry Zig" said Cat.  
  
"I dun care if you two make out but don't do it in a public place." said ZigZag slightly embarresed.  
  
Cat and Squid nodded their heads making sure to obey him. "Good" said ZigZag "Now lets go!" After finishing shopping they headed home.  
  
Back at Camp  
  
"Stupid showers" mumbled Pinky as she got dressed then headed for the wreck room where the guys where playin pool. Well most of them were but not Twitch.  
  
"Hey Twitch whats up?" asked Pinky. "Nuthin much U?" replied Twitch acting as casual as possible.  
  
"You know. Whatever i do, i can never get done washing myself before those god damn 4 minute showers are up" said Pinky.  
  
Twitch and her laughed at the remark. Pinky leaned in to Twitch and hugged as she whispered sumething into his ear.  
  
"I need to talk to you" she said to him. Twitch nodded and after eating they went back to the tent.  
  
"Ummm Twitch I just wanted to know a little bit about your life ya know like your family and stuff" stated Pinky as she sat down next to him on a cot.  
  
"Well I dunno I have a sister and my parents but I don't really wanna talk about me. You wouldn't bring me into the tent alone to talk about my family Pinky.  
  
So whats wrong?" "Well Twitch when I told you I loved you, you didn't say anything back.  
  
Why is that?" "Oh Pinky I'm Sorry I just well..... my mind was so..... jumbled and I was so happy that I really didn't know what to say. Dont you think i love you?" he asked her.  
  
Tears started pouring down Pinkys as she shook her head in responce. Twitch smiled thenkissed her as he held her chin up and said "Well I do love you." 


	45. ch45

Ch 45 2 days later "Weve only got three days left Squid" said Cat.  
  
"I know" Squid replied sadly as he picked up his daughter. "It's gonna be really hard to leave her"  
  
"I know Squid but al least when were done at greenlake then we can spend as much time with her as we want" soothed Cat.  
  
"yeah I know" answered Squid. "So Squid I was wondering since my brother said that you could live with us.. are you gonna or are you going to go home?" asked Cat.  
  
Squid put his arm around her "I said I would never leave you didn't I?" asked Squid lovingly.  
  
Cat smiled "Good! Im happy but *sighs* what about your mother?" "She doesnt care about me Cat. I already told you everything shes done" answered Squid.  
  
"I know but I mean, are you going to tell her that your leaving?" "I guess I should even though I really don't want to" replied Squid.  
  
"Will your brother bring me over to my house so that I can tell her I'm leaving and to get a few things?" questioned Squid.  
  
"I'm sure he will cuz I was talkin to Jon earlier and guess what! Jon likes you. Says your a nice kid" Cat told Squid.  
  
"Really?" Cat nodded. "Das cool" said Squid. Cat grinned. "Well here let me hold Kari and you go ask my brother" she said.  
  
"Aight" Squid said then kissed her before walking out of the room. ZigZag walked in the room holding Saphire. (the Cat)  
  
"Ya know Ziggy your gonna hafta put her down sometime. Ya can't hold er forever." Cat told ZigZag. "I know that! But I'm getting attached so ...... oh well!" answered ZigZag.  
  
Cat laughed. Squid walked back in. "Jon agreed so he's taking me now." said Squid. "Oh good want me to come?" Cat asked.  
  
"I dunno I mean my mother is a Bitch." stated Squid. "Please?" Cat whined. Squid laughed "Sure come on." "Hey wat about me!" yelled ZigZag.  
  
"Do you wanna come?" asked Squid. "No" ZigZag replied.  
  
"Well then why don't you watch Kari cuz it wouldn't be safe for her" said Squid. "Okay but be back soon" replied ZigZag.  
  
Cat went over and kissed Kari goodbye then said "Bye and thanks Zig." "No problem" he answered. 


	46. ch46

Ch 46 no ones pov Cat, Squid, and Jon were on their way to Squids mothers house when Squid started to explain to Jon how his mother is. "Sakura and I lived that life too. But I;m sure shes already told you that. Right?" Jon asked.  
  
"Yup" Squid agreed. "Hey I been meaning to ask if Squid is you real name." said Jon. "No my real name is Alan but at Camp Greenlake everyone is givin a nickname by their other tent members." explained Squid.  
  
"Oh well whats your Sakura?" Jon questioned. "Squid and the group gave me the name Cat cuz I hit a guy and left scratch marks on his face." replied Cat rather happily.  
  
"Oh jeez" said Jon sarcastically. "Well who else is in your tent?" asked Jon. "Uh theres X-Ray, Magnet, Caveman, Zero, Me, Cat, Twitch, and ZigZag from what I know." answered Squid.  
  
Jon nodded his head. "Theres the house" Squid pointed out. "God I hope shes not home" Squid mumbled.  
  
"Squid ya want me to come in with you?" asked Cat. "No cuz if my moms there then...." he trailed off. "Fine but be careful" she told him. He nodded and headed inside the old house.  
  
"Ma!" he yelled. Trying to see if she was there. No answer. Good he said under his breath. He ran up the stairs to his room and started shoving some of his old clothes into a bag.  
  
He was ready to leave when a voice asked "Where do you think your going?" Squid turned around to see his mother in the doorway with a bottle of beer in her hand.  
  
"I'm movin out" said Squid as he pushed passed her. "Yeah right who would take you in?" she asked. "My girlfriend and her brother" said Squid angrily.  
  
"Yeah right! No girl would ever go out with a brat like you" his mother snapped at him.  
  
"She is my girlfriend and I am happy to say that I am already a father and will do a hell of a better job then mine did!" yelled Squid as he walked out the door and got into the car. "So she was there then huh Squid?" asked Cat.  
  
Squid nodded. "Ya gonna be okay baby?" Cat asked concerned. "Yeah I'll be okay" replied Squid with a smile "I'm just glad to get away."  
  
At Camp Twitchs pov  
  
Ok I was surprise that Pinky didn't think I love her. But what happened next was more surprising, you see all those times me and Pinky kissed it was just lil kisses.  
  
After I told her I loved her she hugged me so tight (I could smell her hair which surprisingly smelled really good. like fruit.) then we started making out.  
  
After we heard the guys coming in we stoped and were holding hands."hey guys" armpit walked over and put his arms around both of us and said "aww how cute" as we held our noses Pinky pulled something out of her pillow. It was deodorant.  
  
She handed it to armpit. "dude I think you need this more than I do. besides I have 3" she also pulled out chapstick, lotion and sunblock. Everone stared at her myself included. She smiled and said "what you are free to try some it may smell weird to you GUYS but hey its better than nothing, I also have conditioner."  
  
I piped in "so that's why your hair smelled so good when we well you know" everone stared at me and Pinky with curiosity. X-ray asked "you didn't?" before I could say Pinky put her fingers on my mouth to keep me quite then she kissed me and said "night guys!"  
  
The next morning Pinkys pov  
  
All the guys woke up early which I was not really happy about. I think the guys though me and twitch were having relations. Although I did bring protection I want to get to know him better before I did that. As I woke up x-ray told me we needed to talk! So I got dressed and walked with him. "whats up x?" "I really need to tell you something but I don't think Twitch wants me too."  
  
"tell me please I love him I can handle it." " I will tell you after the water truck comes the first time." "Ok" x walked over to see armpit who surprisingly used my deodorant. Twitch walked up behind me and poked my sides. "ooo jeeze you scared me!"  
  
" I am sorry." "it ok Its not every day I get scared by the man I love." Twitch smiled and said "I love you too" "hey hun umm I was wondering what x was gonna tell me that you might not want me to know about. do you have any idea what I am talking about?"  
  
" not really but I am sure its nothing big."  
  
No ones pov  
  
After they got done eating they were guided to the place they were to dig. Pinky was unusually peppy. That was b/c she found love In the weirdest place. and she liked that feeling.  
  
Although she still had the concern of what x had to tell her on her mind she was still peppy and tried not to use all of her water at once like before. As the water truck glided toward them 


	47. ch47

Ch 47 At Camp "X-Ray! What did you want to tell me?" asked Pinky after everyone was getting there water. "Well Twitch said that your all he ever thinks about and he wants you in the well worst way possible if you know what I mean." said X-Ray nervously.  
  
"Oh. Thanx X-Ray" said Pinky with a smile. 2 days later. "Squid, Cat, and ZigZag are comin back tommorrow." X-Ray announced to all the guys and the girl in D-Tent. "How do you know?" asked Magnet. "Well cuz I asked Pendencekey and thats what he told me." replied X-Ray.  
  
"Did Cat have a boy or a girl?" asked Caveman curiously. "No clue but her brother is bringing the three of them back to Camp with the baby so we'll know then." X-Ray told them. "Who are Cat, Squid, and ZigZag?" Pinky asked them.  
  
"Cat is another girl that came to greenlake, Squid is her boyfriend, and ZigZag is ..... I think hes her best friend." Zero spoke up. "Why did they get to leave?" Pinky questioned.  
  
"Cuz Cat and Squid had a kid together and Cat had to go to the hospital to have it. ZigZag snuck in the ambulance with e'm" Twitch explained to his girlfriend.  
  
Pinky nodded. "Wonder if she'll like me." Pinky said quietly. "Cats not a mean person so she probly will" added X-Ray. "Cool" Pinky said with a grin.  
  
'Finally a girl to talk to' she thought.  
  
At Cats house Cat, Squid, ZigZag, Jon, and Kari were all in the living room of Sakuras house.  
  
"Well, todays our last day home" Cat said to Squid and ZigZag. "Yeah" said ZigZag with a sigh.  
  
"It's gonna suck going back but It'll be nice to see X-Ray and the gang again." replied Squid before he added "I'm gonna miss Kari though." "Me too" Cat added.  
  
"I can come visit when all of D-Tent gets out of greenlake, right?" asked ZigZag hopefully. "Sure" Jon replied "When does D-Tent finish their sentence?"  
  
"Actually the weird thing is that all of D-Tent gets out on the same day, well except for Twitch cuz of how late he came." said Squid. Jon nodded hid head in understanding. "So that means that we only have to stay there for about 2 weeks" explained Cat.  
  
"Well thats not too bad" was Jons input. ZigZag shrugged. "How are we getting back to Camp?" Cat asked with a smirk on her face. Squid and ZigZag laughed "I have no clue but we have to go. Maybe a bus is pickin us up."  
  
"A bus? No way. I'll drive you guys to Camp. Maybe I can cut your sentence a lttle bit" said jon with a glint in his eye. "Sounds good to me bro" stated Cat.  
  
ZigZag giggled uncontrolably. Squid nodded in agreement and said "Hey thanx man" "No problem dude. I'd do anything for my sister, and since your the one she loves I cosider you family. And I aint got a problem with helpin family." answered Jon.  
  
"Okay so if Jons related to Cat and Cat loves Squid so they had a child then what am I?" asked Zig Zag breaking away from the giggle fit he had been in earlier. "Uh dude your one of our best friends" answered Squid.  
  
"Oh..... Cool!" said ZigZag. "Hey I got an idea you guys" said Cat. "How about we bring like a little gift for everyone in D-Tent?" Cat asked. "Good idea baby" said Squid before kissing her. "Thanx but how about we just bring like....... I dunno candy?" Cat asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Squid. "Me too" said ZigZag.  
  
"But for Magnet... Jon would you mind if when you brought us to Camp I brought one of the cats with us just so the kids can see her cuz one of em got arrested for trying to rescue a caged animal" inquired Cat.  
  
"Well normally it would be No but I'll say yeah since your gonna have to go through enough already" he replied. Cat smiled and then hugged her brother. "Thank You" she said. 


	48. ch48

Ch 48 (returning to Camp) Squid and Cat sat in the back of Jons car with Kari and Zig Zag and Jon were in front as they were on their way to Camp Greenlake.  
  
"I miss the cats already" Cat cryed. "C'mon you'll see em in a week or two hun" Squid soothed. "Yeah I know but still." Cat whined. About a half hour into the trip Zig Zag started up with:  
  
"Are we there yet?" About every ten minutes he would as Jon wheather they were there or not. It was an hour into the trip and everyone was goin nuts cuzza Zig Zag.  
  
"Zig could you please stop asking everyone that? I'll tell you when were there" Cat told him sweetly. "Okay then" replied Zig Zag happily. Squid sighed looking out the window. "Y'alright baby?" Cat asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You?" "I'm okay." said Cat. "Well I'm not! Its getting really damn hot!" Zig Zag interrupted from his place in the passengers seat.  
  
"Zig don't talk like that in front of Kari!" Cat scolded. "Sorry but she's asleep anyway" Zig Zag retorted. Cat shrugged. About an hour later Squid started to see holes and alot of em.  
  
"Camp should be pretty close" he announced to the car. Cat nodded and Zig Zag grinned. The closer they got to Camp the more holes they saw and soon they started seeing campers out side digging too.  
  
"Do we know any of them?" Cat asked Squid. "Don't think so" he replied back to his girlfriend. "Are we there yet?" Zig Zag asked. "Yup" said Jon happy to get Zig Zag to shut up. "No I don't wanna be back!" Zig Zag Complained.  
  
"Uggggh!" The nineteen year old (jon) groaned.  
  
Jon parked the car at the Camp entrance and got everyone out. "I can't believe we're back" Squid complained. They were standing by the car when two familliar faces spotted them.  
  
X-Ray and Magnet ran over to the car. "Hey Squidly!" X-Ray shouted. Squid jumped and turned around. "Hey man!" he greeted and they high fived each other.  
  
X-Ray walked over to Cat. "Heeeyyy!" he said with a smile and hugged Cat while Magnet, Squid and Zig Zag talked. "Wheres the baby?" Did you keep it?" asked X-Ray. Cat smile "Of course shes sleeping in the car." said Cat happily leading them to her. "Boy you and Squid genes mix well" said Magnet "Whats the name?"  
  
"Kari" Squid answered. "Proud Squid?" X-Ray asked. Squid nodded and smiled.  
  
"oh Magnet I know how much you like animals so I brought one of my pets with me so ya know you could see her." Cat told him. Magnet smiled and said "Really? You did that for me? Thanx." Cat got a carrier out of th car and opened it to bring out her favorite pet.  
  
"This is my cat Lilly." she said handing her to Magnet. Magnet started laughing.  
  
"Really pretty Cat" he said while petting her. Caveman and Zero then saw all of them and came running over. "Cat! Squid! your back!" Caveman said. They bolth smiled. "Wheres Twitch?" Cat asked.  
  
"Helpin the new kid" replied Caveman. After letting Caveman and Zero see the baby Cat introduced D-Tent to Jon. "Okay then D-Tent this is my brother Jon.  
  
Jon this is X-Ray, Caveman, Magnet, Zero, Twitch is still digging and ya know ZigZag and Squid." Cat said. "Hey" Jon answered.  
  
"Since we all know each other now where is the leaders cabin?" "It's over there" X-Ray pointed "Why?" "Cuz I'm gonna try to get you guys outta here sooner" answered Jon before he left.  
  
"Anyway so theres a new kid?" Cat asked. "Yeah actually a girl. Her names Pinky and her and Twitch are already and item" X-Ray explained.  
  
"Oh yeah like thats different" said Zig Zag pointing to Cat and Squid. "Kari still asleep?" Squid asked Cat. Cat nodded. "Hey we didn't know what to bring you guys so we just braught candy for y'all so help yourselves but save some for Twitch and the new girl" Cat said handing them a big bag.  
  
"Thanx but Think you guys brought enough?" Caveman said sarcastically. Squid shrugged. "Hey Jons back" said Zero. "How'ed it go Jon are we getting out early?" Cat asked 


End file.
